


When Your Plan Backfires

by sunsetrose20



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetrose20/pseuds/sunsetrose20
Summary: Tony, tired of being Thor's source of amusement, decides to get back at him by seducing his little brother. To his surprise, however, Loki is more than he expected.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 17
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts, ideas, comments, and constructive criticism are always welcome.

Tony was tired of it all. Tired of the jokes and still having to maintain a reputation. He knew what being a Stark required of him. His father made sure of that. He had been raised to endure, and so he had tried to do so. But it was hard to maintain his reputation as the smartest guy in the school, as his father wanted, when he was the target of most of Thor Odinson’s jokes.

Today was one of those days in which his endurance was severely tested. It was a shame, really. He had woken up feeling pretty good considering it was a school day. He had jumped down the stairs, danced his way towards the kitchen, and hummed some stupid song as he ate his breakfast. Sounds like a good start to his day, right? Wrong. That should have raised red flags all along. Proven that his day was going to be shit.

Back to the present, Tony had just entered through the school doors when the first tomato flew past his head. _What the fuck?_ was all Tony's mind had the time to think of before the second tomato hit him in the chest, staining his all-white button-up shirt red. Guess his mistake was turning to see where the first one had ended. Tony stared numbly at the tomato sliding down the front of his shirt as the crowd of students grew around him. The tomato made a loud _splat_ as it fell to the ground. That was the clue for everyone to start laughing.

A blush appeared on Tony's face and Tony hated himself for it, the warm feeling of it spreading down the back of his neck. Tony pulled the strips of his backpack and began to walk with measured steps through the crowd, ignoring all taunts thrown at him, his head held high. At least Tony learnt from the taunts that the reason for such a warm welcome was his victory at the science fair, which only served to bring further prestige to the school. Tony should have known that it would also be the reason for further mockery and scorn.

 _Why are people so difficult to please?_ , Tony wondered. If he won, as this morning proved, other students would throw tomatoes at him, and seriously? Just… seriously? And if he lost they would, what? Hold his head underwater in a toilet? Ha ha… good thing he never used the restroom in school, though.

Kids were messed up these days. 

When Tony was reaching the end of the crowd, he saw a blonde head towering above the rest. The corners of Tony's mouth twitching up. And with good reason. The owner of that blonde mop of head was the reason why Tony had to go through this torment in the first place. Next to Thor was his equally stupid gang of friends, but also someone who caught Tony's eye. He was a kid he had seen in some of the science clubs once in a while, almost as tall as Thor.

“See? I told you it would be fun, Loki,” Thor said with a jab of his elbow into the other's side as his blue eyes caught Tony's brown ones. Tony knew Loki was Thor's younger brother from all the times they had been seen arguing in the halls. He was a sophomore, if Tony remembered correctly. Tony thought he could see something embarrassed, almost sorrowful, in that emerald gaze, but he would never dare imagine something like that of someone who was related to Thor. Nope. Not after this last stunt. 

But he had to admit they were very different. Thor was loud and overconfident where Loki was quiet and awkward. One was light haired and bulky while the other was dark haired and skinny, almost looking sickly if you asked Tony. Then an idea occurred to him. _Tony, you genius…_

{°•°}

“See? I told you it would be fun, Loki,” Thor told Loki with a jab of his elbow into Loki's ribs. Thor was saying it to get a rise out of Tony Stark: his favorite target aside from Loki. Apparently, (and was he supposed to be lucky because of this?) being his older brother, Thor had reserved rights to laugh if Loki slipped and fell on his ass, but the other children (because, honestly, that's what everyone at this place was) better stay at least six feet away from Loki. It was a shame. Loki would have liked to know the other student better. Loki had heard he was the smartest student. If Thor had not ruined his chances, because Loki knew Stark would want nothing to do with him now, then he would have a reprieve from all the dull students around him. Seriously, was it really so hard to write in full sentences when the directions clearly stated it? Waste of time was what they all were.

A real shame.

“You know perfectly well that this is not my idea of fun,” Loki turned on Thor with a glare that his brother, dull creature that he was, ignored. Stark was out of view, Loki was pleased to note.

“Right.” His brother laughed at him. “Which is why you don't have friends, little brother.” Thor hung one of his arms around his shoulders. “You know Father wants you to be more like me. Or at least to go out more,” Thor added with a frown.

_Loki flinched at the slam of his door, pulling his blanket tighter around his shoulders. Thor crawled from beneath the bed and nudged Loki's knees. "He's right, you know? You could at least try. Weren't you the one talking about... facial f-"_

_"Facial feedback theory." Loki sniffled._

_"There you go. Smile like me and it'll make you happy. Easy. How much do you wanna bet you'll stop scaring people away?"_

_Loki kicked his brother's arms off his bed. "Fuck off. You're dirtying my sheets."_

_Thor huffed, rising to his feet. "Fine. But don't ask me why he gets mad at you and not me."_

Loki pursed his lips and threw his brother's arm aside. He stalked towards his locker, mercifully on his way to his class. Thor called something behind him. Probably some other apology. Loki ignored it. Loki hated it every time Thor mentioned what his father would like of him. Loki wasn't even part of the family. It shouldn't concern him.

But what bothered Loki the most was the comment about him not having friends. Loki liked to believe it wasn't his fault, that it wasn't him, but it was getting harder. During his freshman year, Thor had insisted Loki sit with his friends, who hated Loki as much as Loki hated them, convinced that Loki would help them plan new ways to humiliate other students. Loki had tried to get away, but Thor would grab him by the back of his neck, as if he needed saving, and steer him towards Sif and the others. When Thor finally left Loki alone, it was too late. Everyone thought he had been in on the jokes.

_"I already told you this. I won't save you from a bleeding nose next time."_

_"I didn't ask you to!"_

Then, his sophomore year began and a few months in, Loki tried to go to some of the science clubs. They had all thought he was there on Thor's behalf and were cold and distant. In their faces,Loki had seen that hate only a victim could hold for their bully. Loki had wanted to cry. He didn't try to go back until next semester.

Loki had better luck with the book club that met in the library on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Thor's gang didn't bother them as much, so they were okay with Loki's presence, but were not that interested in having him there. Loki saw it as another failure, but one that, hopefully, could be improved. At the end, Loki decided to try for theater while still attending the book club every once in a while.

Now, as Loki took his books out of his locker, running footsteps approached him, and with a sigh Loki resigned himself to whoever came to make his life miserable. Thor might be popular, but Loki was the one students messed with.

{°•°}

“Hi, Brucie Bear,” Tony greeted as he flopped in the chair next to Bruce.

“Tony.” Bruce sighed and looked at Tony's shirt. “Don't you have another one?”

Tony looked down to where Bruce's eyes were directed and remembered what had happened earlier. _Right_ , Tony thought. Tony had raced to the classroom to tell Bruce what he had planned, so excited that Tony had almost forgotten about the stain in his shirt. Almost.

“Uh, maybe?”

Bruce stared at him, unamused.

“I dunno. I haven't checked.” Tony shrugged. “I have more important things to worry about.”

“More important than changing your clothes?” Yeah, Bruce definitely was not amused.

“As a matter of fact, Bruce, yes. It's more important. And you wanna know why?” Tony didn't wait for an answer. “It's because I have this plan for bringing down Thor's family reputation.” Bruce's eyebrows shot up. “Yeah, you know Thor's baby brother?” A flash of worry crossed Bruce's face. It only served to push Tony onward.

“Tony, whatever it is, I don't think it's a good idea.”

“What?” said Tony, sounding outraged. “I finally come up with a plan to get back at those assholes, and you tell me it's a bad idea?”

“Language,” another student hissed at them. Tony didn't have to turn to know it was Steve Rogers.

“I'm not sure I would mind if it was Thor or one of his friends, but you're talking about Loki.”

“So what? You gonna tell me it's him I have to be careful of?” Tony scoffed.

“Not at all. He's just something else. He isn't like his brother.” Tony scoffed again. He had seen Loki tagging along with Thor enough times to make him as guilty as his brother. "Look, Tony, you're not the only one with problems around here. The Odinsons are no exception. So just leave Loki alone, alright?"

“It doesn't matter, Bruce. I just plan to seduce Loki. Not that big of a deal. You know it happens to everyone.” Bruce's eyes hardened before he ducked his head to loom over whatever paper they had passed down at the beginning of class. Tony gave a sigh. “Look, I'm not asking you for help, okay?”

Bruce shook his head and Tony sighed again. Whatever. It didn't matter if Bruce wanted to help or not. Thor had been ruining his life long enough, and he was going to put a stop to it. And well, if that included using Thor's little brother, who could blame him? It was not like he was innocent, right? After all, Tony knew plenty of people that would happily use Loki to get back at Thor, and that was exactly what he planned to do.


	2. Chapter 2

“You know he didn't mean it like that, don't you?” Natasha Romanov asked when she sat next to Loki at lunch. Loki snorted and didn’t bother to raise his head from where it was buried in a book. The point of hiding in the library (not that he was hiding, mind) was to hide from students, but apparently some people didn't get the message. What was she doing in the library, anyways?

“I don't know what you're talking about.” But of course Loki knew. She was talking about the incident with Clint Barton before the first period. It wasn't so often that Loki got shoved against his locker by a senior, so sure Loki knew. At the beginning, when students began to mess with him and take out their frustrations on him, since they couldn't use Thor or his friends, Loki had been dead sure that they would go away if he ignored them. Now Loki knew he had been terribly wrong. It only served to motivate them, perhaps to see when Loki would crack.

“Uh-huh,” she said simply. He knew what she was doing, making the silence between them stretch past uncomfortable to make him talk. Well, he had bad news for her. He had plenty of experience with awkward silences. It would not be him who gave in.

Loki turned the page of his book.

After about fifteen minutes, she gave in with a sigh, putting on a show of looking at the clock before saying, “Lunch is almost over. Ready to talk?”

“Why do you care?” was all Loki could think of as a response, meeting her eyes for the first time during their interaction. No, Loki was not interested in talking to her and did not understand why a senior other than his brother would be interested in his problems. Actually, Loki didn't want a senior interested in his problems _at all_. He was fine with being shoved against his locker, thank you.

“Clint is my friend,” she said with a simple shrug.

So what? Loki didn't do anything to him, as far as he knew. It was Barton who shoved him, not the other way around. And more importantly, Natasha wasn't the type of person to pick on younger students like Barton seemed to be.

“So what?”

“So I'm here to straighten things out.”

Loki felt the urge to roll his eyes at her and, knowing he shouldn't, didn't resist it. Natasha arched an eyebrow. In response, Loki tipped his head back just a fraction and looked at her from over the tip of his nose. Natasha shook her head.

This was so stupid

“You really don't know.”

Loki spread his hands and gave her a half shrug. Loki would admit nothing to her, and she was not making him feel stupid.

She frowned and told him, “I know Clint comes across as weird to some people, but that's just how he goes around making friends, Loki.”

Loki wrinkled his nose. Did he say Natasha was not the type to pick on younger students? Loki might have to reconsider his opinion of her. Barton had only shoved him and called him a few names – the usual. But this is the first time someone played the "I care" prank on him. Or tried, anyway. Did Natasha think Loki was stupid enough to fall for it? Why would Barton want to befriend him? Barton disliked his brother and that was always enough to dislike Loki too.

_Who am I kidding? Just being me is enough for that._

"Alright. Let's start again. What book are you reading?"

Loki pinched his lips, threw his backpack on, and started towards the library doors. He still had two class periods to go, and no reason to make his day worse. Loki barely heard Natasha call after him.

Loki had almost reached his class when his shoulders slumped at the sound of the bell.

 _At least I'll be one of the first ones_ , Loki thought. _No one to make faces at me_.

{°•°}

 _Home sweet home_ , thought Tony as he flopped down on his living room sofa. Getting home was one of the most wonderful things. Tony was not a person who felt comfortable with silence, but after the days he had to suffer through at school, who wouldn't enjoy a few minutes of it? But most times after that, he was left wanting for someone to greet him. Anyone at this point. His father was always on a trip or another, and the housekeeper left as soon as she finished her job. And his mother, well…

Tony wished his mother could still be here to ask him about his day, maybe embarrass him with memories from his childhood, and maybe even be over interested in his love life. Whatever it was mothers did. It would just be nice to have someone else in the house. Fill it with a little life. Just from time to time.

Bruce, it turned out, was serious when he said he didn't approve of his plan, which meant there was no way Bruce was going to help him. Tony meant it when he said he didn't need his help, but it would have been nice to have Bruce in on the joke. Now that he'd had a few hours to think on it, he was beginning to grow curious about what Bruce knew about Loki that would make him so against the plan. But Tony had never expected his help, anyways.

No, seriously. Since when did Bruce know Loki?

Tony thought Rhodey would listen to him rant but, like Bruce, wouldn't actively help him carry it out. _Maybe Bucky_ , Tony thought. And, yeah, Bucky sounded alright. He sounded like the type of person that would laugh right beside him, so maybe he would like to help. But then there was Steve Rogers. Steve was worse than Bruce. If he disapproved of a little not-so-nice language, then he would try to stop Tony. Tony was sure. And if Bucky was in, then Steve knew. So was Bucky really worth it?

Nah.

Tony didn't like to admit it, but he knew he was pouting when thinking through all of this. It shouldn't be this complicated. Tony just wanted a good laugh.

“JARVIS?”

“Yes, sir?”

Tony groaned and covered his eyes with one arm.

“I have this plan for being less miserable, but Bruce doesn't like it, and I know you'll manage to sound disapproving. And that's simply not what I wanna hear.”

“Sir, I believe that if you think that, then I should highly advise against it.”

Tony groaned again.

“J, what did I say?” He swore that if the AI could sigh, that's what he would be doing. Nonetheless, Tony told him about his plan, Bruce's reaction, and how Tony thought he should go on about it. “But I don't know how I'm supposed to make him like me. Bruce says he's different, but he's Thor's brother!” Tony threw his arms up in the air. “What if when I try, he laughs at my face? My life would be more miserable, then.”

“I don't think he would do that, sir.”

“Yeah? Think about it, J,” Tony said while running his hands through his hair. “He probably helps his big brother, but okay, that doesn't sound likely, but still…” He rubs his hands over his face. “I don't want to give Thor any more reasons to laugh at me.” That would be flat out counterproductive. Tony's eyes widened. "Oh, shit. What if Thor chases me, and I run, but I don't run fast enough, so he catches me and beats me up?"

"Sir?"

"Thor would totally do that."

Tony didn't know for how long he sat on the couch staring at his feet, but the dinner alarm Pepper had put in his phone went off, snapping Tony from his thoughts. He should start by looking for Loki in the library. He heard from Clint in sixth period that Natasha found him there at lunch in order to speak to him about Clint’s strange way of making friends. He also heard the story from other students who claimed Loki stormed out of the library. He didn't even understand why Clint would want to…

That's it! Clint!

Clint could help him get to Loki. He didn't even need to know the real reason. Clint would sincerely try to be friends with him. Loki wouldn't be able to _not_ believe him. And it would all serve to further drag the Odinsons’ names through the mud. Yes, this was perfect.

An evil grin spread across Tony’s face.

{°•°}

He couldn’t believe it. No, correction: he didn’t want to believe it.

Thor had left him. The imbecile had left Loki in the rain. He had waited for Loki, sure he did, and when Loki had been five steps from the car, he took off, leaving Loki gaping after him. Five steps. And Loki, with his stupid phone out of battery and his money stolen, had to walk home in the rain.

He jumped on a puddle, water flooding his shoes and soaking his socks. Fucking wonderful. Loki glanced up at the sky and closed his eyes, rain beating down on his face. He sighed and pulled on the straps of his backpack. Smashing his phone against the pavement would not help him. But this was okay. It was a beautiful rainy day, Loki was freezing, his money got stolen, and his phone was out of battery like always. His lower lip began to wobble, his mind fixated on the thought that _Thor did not just leave me here_.

What could have been more important than waiting just one more minute?

Loki continued to walk down the street, his feet occasionally splashing in a puddle, his hands furiously wiping at his face, until his steps halted in front of a bus stop. He looked around, biting his lip. Maybe he could stop at- No, no, that was ridiculous. It would be as easy as ringing the doorbell, and then he would call Thor to come pick him up like last time, but Loki didn't know what he would do if Thor either didn't pick or if he did and just didn't come. Worse. Loki didn't want his father thinking he had done it again. On purpose, anyway. 

Loki flopped down on the bus stop with his head in his hands, fingers digging into his scalp, choking back a sob. 

_He pulled his knees to his chest and looked away, wrapping his arms around himself._

_"C'mon, Brother. Just get in the car. You know he didn't mean it."_

_"No," Loki muttered, "he just thought I wasn't capable of it."_

_"And you proved your point, alright? Let's go back now."_

_"I'm not going back and especially not with you."_

_"Loki, c'mon, it's_ freezing. _Where will you even go?"_

_Loki shrugged. "I'll probably just end up in a whorehouse if I go further south."_

_Thor slammed the door of his car, walked around it, and stormed toward Loki to yank him up by the arm. "Get in the car._ Now. _"_

_"Thor, I was joking!"_

_"Car. Right now."_

"Look! It's Thor's baby brother!" Loki raised his head from his hands and blinked in confusion at the car in front of him and the people pointing at him. "You look like a drowned rat!" they shouted and laughed at their own joke. 

Loki frowned down at himself for a second before his temper sparked and he shouted back, "At least I don't look like a pig full of pimples."

He barely had enough time to scramble for his backpack before the first bottle hit him. 

~°•°~

Loki fumbled with his keys, making sure to wipe away the blood trickling down his cheek, opened the door, and slammed it behind him. He cursed himself for it and made a disgusted noise at the back of his throat at all the water that had followed him in. Oh, God, _his books._ He raced down the hallway, skidding to a halt at the bottom of the stairs at his father's command. Loki hung his head low and sighed. Here they went again. 

It was time for dinner, yes, Loki knew that. He was wet and soaking the carpet, yes, Loki was very much aware of that. His teeth hadn't stopped chattering on his way back. To himself, Loki said, _Yes, I know I'm making things worse by answering back. Yes, he's screaming at me now._ To his father, "No, I don't like it when you scream at me," which just meant Loki was screaming now, too, because it wasn't his fault that he was late. It was Thor's. 

And then they were arguing about the same old thing. He is not getting along with people, not listening to Thor, not using his phone, fighting with Thor, worrying his mother, soaking the carpet. And Thor? He was hiding a grin. Laughing at him like everybody else who saw him. His mother silently stood behind Odin, _just watching._ Loki clenched his jaw, closed his hands into fists, and locked himself in his room. Odin yelled at him about throwing his mother's hard work for food as his parting words.

But who cared? And that was just the problem. _Who cared?_

 _Why can't they leave me alone?_ He asked himself. But he very well knew. Thor was just an asshole (the blame goes to Odin here), and people are assholes who hate him for being Thor's “baby brother” (blame goes especially to Thor and Sif here). He liked to think of it as that simple. And it was that simple for all Loki cared. It wasn't his fault. He hadn't done anything. This time, anyway. 

Loki threw his backpack against the wall with as much strength as he could and kicked his shoes off. His clothes were soaked through, and how funny it must have been. _Look! It's Thor's baby brother!_ _You look like a drowned rat!_ Loki placed a hand where the plastic bottles had hit him. They had thrown a glass bottle at him, too. A glass bottle! Loki hissed as his hand brushed over his left cheek.

A sob escaped Loki's throat and he kicked his door to hide it as much as possible. He wanted to cry until his throat went sore, but he would not give them that satisfaction. Would not give Odin and Thor that satisfaction. But he just might, anyway. Loki could already feel the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He threw himself at his bed, hiding his face in his pillow.

He knew he said he wouldn't cry, but he knew of something better he could do.

Loki buried his face in his pillow and screamed himself hoarse.


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, the time has come_ , Tony thought as the bell rang above him. All Tony needed to do was walk to the library and go to the section Clint had told him. No problem. Except that yesterday Tony realized he knew next to nothing about the younger student, and JARVIS refused to help him, and maybe Tony was a bit lazy, sue him. Tony didn't need JARVIS' help, but he had wanted it. And the fear of being laughed at was still a concern. A very real concern.

Did he look anxious? he wondered. Tony couldn't afford that, could he? Probably not. Just better to walk chin up, chest out, and shoulders back. Play it safe. As much as he could, anyways.

 _Here goes nothing_.

Tony entered the library and walked straight towards the black mop of hair once he saw it. If Tony ever thought this was a bad idea (which he hadn't), it didn't matter because it was too late to back down now. Loki was sitting at one of the back round tables, hunched over whatever book he was reading. Tony supposed that finding him here proved that what Bruce said about him being different from Thor was true. It didn't make a difference, though.

Tony approached him.

“Hey! Can I sit here? I'm gonna sit here,” Tony said while pulling out the chair in front of Loki to sit down. Tony was expecting a glare maybe, but what he got was… nothing. Just nothing. Nada. _Hmm, am I being ignored?_ Tony couldn't remember the last time that happened to him. 

That wasn't strictly true. Tony might not remember the most _recent_ time someone made it clear he was not worth the time of day, but he sure remembered the first one. Hard not to. Tony had been playing the most boring game ever on his tablet that just consisted of tapping at a piece of rock to make a statue when the front door opened. He had jumped out of the sofa, sprinted down the hallway, and tried to meet his father's gaze.

"Where's mom?"

His father walked right past him without looking back even once.

It was their norm now.

But having been sitting there for a few minutes, just staring at the top of Loki’s head, Tony had begun to doubt he was being ignored. In fact, Tony had begun to believe Loki was asleep. A blasphemy! Tony cocked his head and frowned. Loki was supporting his head with his right hand, his hair falling over his face, and he appeared to be breathing pretty evenly.

_Should I wake him up? I wanna wake him, so that sounds like a yes._

The methods Tony could think of to wake Loki were to shake him, which was a no-no because Tony was not risking it, call his name, which might get him thrown out of the library, or to slam something on the table, meaning his backpack. Tony's last idea would probably get him some dirty looks here and there, but Tony didn't think it would be enough to throw him out. Right?

So that one it was, then.

Tony pulled his chair back in order to stand up and picked up his backpack from where he dropped it next to him on the floor. Tony took in a sharp breath before dropping his backpack close enough to where Loki was. Tony winced at the bang it made at hitting the table; Loki's head slipped from where it was resting on his hand. Next thing Tony knew, there was a breathy, high pitched “What!” and a few students glaring in their direction.

Loki’s chest rose and fell with rapid breaths, his eyes wide open. One hand went up to cup his left cheek while his other hand clutched at his chest. “What?” Loki repeated in a croaky voice.

Tony winced again once Loki’s eyes focused on him. Why didn't he think this would probably be a setback?

“Hey,” Tony greeted with a small wave of his hand. He hoped his attempt to look sheepish would count for something. “I'm going to sit here, okay?” he pointed at the chair he had previously been occupying. Loki was half-way done with packing his things before Tony could be completely seated. “Wait!” Jumping up to grab Loki's wrist, Tony noticed the other's breathing had quickened.

{°•°}

 _Tony Stark is grabbing my wrist_ , was all Loki could think of while still being aware of his quickening breath.

Loki couldn't recall what he had been dreaming of. He couldn't even remember falling asleep. One moment Loki had been reading his book, head in his hand, and the next he heard a slamming noise too close to his head for comfort. Then he remembered asking, “What?” and a stinging sensation as one hand touched the cut on his cheek. Those were his waking moments.

After that, Loki remembered the very serious risks of falling asleep at school and soon enough his eyes had focused on the waving figure of Tony Stark. Stark told Loki he was going to sit at his table (as if there were no other empty tables at the library), so the only reasonable course of action as far as Loki knew was to get out of the way as quickly as possible (and sit at one of said empty tables. _People._ ). Stark, however, had other plans. Loki was already standing up, almost finished with packing his stuff, when a hand shot out to grab his wrist. That did wonders for his breathing as he started at the hand touching him.

“Sorry about that,” Stark told him, removing his hand as if burnt when he noticed Loki's posture. Scratching the back of his head with a grimace, he said, “I never said you had to leave, just that I'm going to sit in front of you. I mean, you were here first.”

“Thank you, but I'd prefer to leave.” If he was allowed to leave, that was, but Loki was not about to voice that thought. He had finished packing up when Stark spoke up.

“Well, you see…” Loki arched one eyebrow. Wasn't it enough with what had happened yesterday? Surely the other students knew about the bottles. “I came here to-"

“No.”

“Huh?”

“Just no.”

“Just no what? You don't even know what I'm gonna say.”

“Whatever you came here to do, just no. I don't care.” Loki swung his backpack over his shoulder and began to leave.

“But I just want to talk.”

Stark gave him a small smile. Loki gave him a mirthless laugh in return.

“Oh, I'm sure. That's what your friend Natasha said yesterday.”

Stark scowled. “I wouldn't call us friends. I actually think she kind of hates me.”

And was Loki supposed to believe that? Seriously? Suddenly two people he had wanted to speak to for a while took interest in him, and he was supposed to believe they were unrelated incidents? Not part of the same joke? Pressing his lips together, Loki pinched the bridge of his nose. Without realizing it, he had turned his head, making the cut visible.

“Jeez, what happened to you?” Stark had his head tilted and eyes narrowed when Loki turned to look straight at him with a long suffering sigh.

“What now, Stark?”

Stark gesticulated towards his cheek. Loki paled a bit at the acknowledgment of the cut. So far no one had said anything about it, and he had simply assumed that the perpetrators had gloated about it, but people were just whispering about it. That seemed to be their modus operandi with Thor to watch out for. 

Loki rubbed his hands together as his face and ears reddened. “I don't want to talk about it.”

“You sure?” Loki gave a small nod. “How about I make you a deal then?” A tilt of Loki's head, the ghost of a smirk from Stark. “I promise not to mention the cut, and in exchange you sit your ass back down on that chair and you talk to me. How about it?”

Loki thought it over. He didn't want other students to know about yesterday, and all he needed to do to keep Stark's mouth shut was talk to him until the end of lunch. No more than twenty minutes. He could also beat around the bush before accepting the deal to kill some time and leave a few minutes before the bell rang. So maybe fifteen or fourteen minutes at most. He supposed he couldn't complain much. He had wanted to speak to the other student for a long time now, and here was his chance. So, what could possibly go wrong by accepting this stupid deal, anyway? The only thing that could happen was that Loki's curiosity would be sated.

Oh, right. And Thor might throw a fit. 

{°•°}

Thor gaped at the sight of his brother getting in Tony Stark’s car, laugh bright and beautiful. But... Why would his brother accept a lift home from a senior? And not just any senior, but _Tony Stark_. What was Stark doing with his brother? Was Stark even taking Loki home? Was Stark pushing Loki? Thor heart raced while checking his phone for any messages and confirming there were none. Loki had not texted him. Thor would have kept waiting in his car in vain, worrying about where his little brother might be, if he hadn't seen him with Stark. Thor was ready to storm over to where they were when he saw it. Loki had not read his texts.

Why did Loki even have a phone, again? That thing was useless. 

It explained a lot, though. Why Loki had looked furious yesterday (maybe also why his clothes were soaked? That would sound bad out loud) and why he had ignored Thor all morning and during the drive to school. Loki was very good at the silent treatment, by the way. Not even Thor's badly exaggerated singing had cracked Loki. Thor had messed up, then. Really messed up. And God alone knew what Loki had thought of what had happened yesterday. What Loki had thought of him. Thor rubbed his hands over his face before beginning the drive home.

Thor knew Loki hadn't liked what happened yesterday's morning like he also knew that Loki thought he had planned it. But Thor hadn't. Thor had just gone with the flow, made a comment to bother Stark and the mistake of including his brother, who was too serious for anyone's liking. Sif, most of all, still complained about the time when Thor had insisted on keeping his brother close. Loki put a dampener on their fun, true, but Thor hadn't wanted other students to make fun of Loki like they had made fun of him after the Jane fiasco. And Loki was too weird to not laugh at him. The only solution Thor had seen at the time, and the only one he still saw, was to keep Loki in his group, but Loki had insisted on making his own way.

Idiot.

Then, Sif called him to tell him Fandral had been in a car accident just a few streets away from the school, explaining why their friend had been absent. Thor had texted Loki, so he would know that Thor had to leave for the hospital, but it seemed that Loki didn't know that. Why couldn't Loki read his texts for once?

Thor's shoulders stiffened, heart plummeting to his stomach when he wondered, _What did Loki think I was doing while Father shouted at him?_ His brother always thought the worst of people, Thor knew, and there was no doubt it was what happened yesterday. Lately, Loki always seemed to think the worst of him. Why couldn't Loki ask him? Thor's lips pressed together into a thin line, tired of dealing with these misunderstandings time and time again.

Thor was sure his brother was talking to Stark to get back at him for yesterday, and of course Stark would agree to help Loki make his life difficult. Just like two years ago. Except this time Loki was part of it.

~°•°~

Thor was doing his homework at the coffee table in the living room when Loki got home that afternoon. Thor scowled as he watched his brother sit at the kitchen table. Standing up, Thor walked to where his brother was seated with his jaw clenched and almost slammed his hands on the table. Loki raised his head to look up at him with crossed arms and an arched eyebrow.

“Can I help you, Thor?”

“Why were you with Tony Stark?”

Both of his brother's eyebrows climbed higher. “Why do you care?”

“Just answer the question, Brother.”

“I don't see how it's any of your concern, _Brother_.”

The emphasis on the last world wasn't lost on Thor, but he had known before approaching Loki that he wouldn't be happy with Thor asking him questions about anything. They never shared anything anymore. 

“You know why I care, and you know it is. Whatever you think I did, Loki, I'm sorry. But you're not going to fix it by talking to Stark.”

Loki screwed up his face. “Unlike what you like to believe, Thor, the world doesn't revolve around you.”

Thor couldn't help it; he laughed. That was a little ironic coming from Loki. As if Thor didn't know why Loki was doing this. “I know it doesn't, but I know why you're doing it, and I'm asking you to please stop.”

_"Aw, I thought they looked cute. Like, sure, they weren't going to make it past this place, but I thought they would last forever, you know?"_

_"Yeah, but just think about where he's got to be on the scale of boyfriend material for her to let him go. I mean, did you hear that-"_

His brother huffed, his hands clenching into fists as he stood up to leave the kitchen. “I already told you. It doesn’t concern you.”

“Loki,” Thor growled.

“Children.” Both turned their heads to look at their mother, who gave them a knowing smile. “What's going on here?”

“I was just leaving,” his brother responded promptly.

“He accepted a lift home from Tony Stark. He has been talking to him,” Thor grumbled as soon as Loki left.

She gave Thor a sad smile. “Thor, you know your brother has to make some friends of his own-"

“But it's Stark!”

“- and he has been interested in him for a while now.”

Thor gaped at her. “What? Loki? Interested in Stark?"

"Darling, Loki needs to learn how to make friends on his own. We've talked about this."

Thor spluttered, "But, Mother- Stark-"

She only shook her head at him as she passed him to get to the dishwasher, conversation over. Thor numbly walked back to his unfinished homework, mind reeling. His brother was interested in Stark? How had that happened?


	4. Chapter 4

Loki supposed the drive to school could have been worse. His brother continued to be mad about the day before, but who cared? Thor had done plenty to make him mad too. Loki had squirmed in his seat through the duration of the drive, though. Thor had been glaring at the road while Loki looked out the window supporting his head on his fist. Loki hadn't minded the silence much, but a small part of him had been worried about what Thor might do in retaliation.

Loki's first classes had been fine. No one had approached him. It was one of those days in which he almost believed that, at the end of the day, it didn't matter much what happened in this place. When the bell rang, Loki packed up and strode to the library, escaping the halls in record time without looking like he was, in fact, running. The same part of him that was worried about Thor was worried that someone might approach him now that there were no supervisors around, but Loki pushed the thought away from his mind as it threatened to surface under the excuse that, so far, it had only happened during lunch. And yet here he was waiting for him at his table in the library. The source of his problems: Tony Stark.

Loki stood rooted to the spot staring with wide eyes and eyebrows raised. Stark was leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head. Loki would be lying if he said he hadn't been surprised. He turned around to walk out of the library and had time to take a few steps before Stark called for him.

“Where are you going?”

Caught off guard, Loki spun around at once. _Damn it!_ He was sure he hadn't made any noises, but it appeared that was not the case.

“Somewhere else, obviously.”

Stark was looking at him with a confused frown on his face, and oh, how Loki wanted it to go away and leave him alone. “But why?”

Loki huffed and motioned with his hands towards the table where Stark was seated. The table where _Loki_ should be seated. “As you may or may not have noticed, this table is rather occupied at the moment.” Loki gave him a half shrug with a face that said _What a shame._

“Not funny, Lokes,” Stark said with a shake of his head.

“Wasn't trying to be,” Loki replied.

“But I thought we were friends!” Stark gasped and placed a hand over his heart. “Whatever happened to our friendship?” Stark removed the hand he had on his chest to place it upon his forehead and closed his eyes. Loki rolled his eyes at Stark's antics. An eye roll that was clearly lost on Stark.

“I don't know what gave you that idea.”

“The fact that you let me take you home, of course.” Stark fluttered his eyelashes at Loki, making Loki's breath hitch.

“Of course,” Loki responded around a lump in his throat. He didn't know why Stark could make his breath falter so easily.

“You agree, then! Good. Now seat.” Stark pushed back his chair just far enough that he could pat the chair closest to him. Loki decided to ignore the movement and chose to sit on the chair in front of Stark as he had the day before.

“You caused me trouble with Thor yesterday, you know?” Stark perked up at that; Loki narrowed his eyes. “Yeah. He wanted to know why I was talking to you.”

“Oh. I guess that makes sense.”

“Why is that?” Stark's shoulders tensed at the question. Loki was sure he was missing something. People didn't start talking to him out of the blue.

“Well… you know… I'm not exactly his favorite person-" Loki snorted “-and you're his little brother.” Loki snorted again. Right. Thor's little brother. That was all he was to these people. Thor's little brother. Stark cocked his head. “Alright, I get why the first part might be funny, but I don't get why the last part is. You do realize he punched a guy for kissing you last year, right? And that's literally the most innocent thing the guy could've done."

Loki arched an eyebrow. "I never asked to be kissed, did I?" He shook his head, bringing his focus back to Stark's ignorance. “Are you seriously going to tell me you don't know? Aren't you supposed to be the smartest student here?”

“Umm…”

Loki laughed. Stark looked frozen in place, which only made Loki laugh harder.

“We're not brothers.”

Stark sputtered, “What?”

Loki rolled his eyes. The news couldn't possibly be so shocking. “I'm adopted.”

{°•°}

“Aren't you supposed to be the smartest student here?”

Tony froze at those words. What was that supposed to mean? He knew he hadn't said anything funny, anything that would cause someone to laugh at him, right?

“Umm…” What was Tony supposed to say? He didn't know how to react, and then Loki was laughing at him. _Laughing_. Tony knew this would happen. How could he think his plan would work?

_Oh God, please don't let him be laughing at me. Please…_

“We're not brothers.”

Tony’s mind came to a halt.

“What?” Tony heard himself say.

“I'm adopted.”

 _Oh_ . Realization hit Tony so hard that he facepalmed. _Tony, you idiot._ Of course that was what Loki meant. What was Tony expecting? And the eye roll made perfect sense now. After all, Thor and Loki's physical appearance didn't look alike. How didn't Tony see that one coming?

“I'm such an idiot,” Tony murmured.

Loki sniggered, reaching into his backpack for his book. 

_At least he's not laughing at me_ , Tony thought with some bitterness.

The bitter thought carried some relief with it too. Their talk yesterday hadn't been very informative, but Tony didn't get bored talking to Loki, so that was a win. Plus, he had been allowed to take Loki home. Tony was convinced he was advancing, but then today Loki had tried to leave once he saw him. He told himself he hadn't felt disappointment at that. He had worried a bit when Loki gave in to him too easily. Yesterday Tony hadn't needed to convince Loki at all to get him to agree, and Tony found it weird, but whatever. So when Loki started to laugh at him, Tony had been sure it was a joke Loki and Thor were playing on him. That it had all backfired. So of course the thought brought relief too.

Loki's laugh rang in Tony's ears, making Tony look up.

“Come now, Stark, it is no secret that some people lack a sense of…” Loki tapped his chin with a finger while looking up at the ceiling. “Well, let's call it deduction, shall we?”

“Pfft, I bet you didn't know either.” Loki shrugged. “Now it's my turn to roll my eyes.” And so he did.

A few minutes passed since Loki took out his book. Tony drummed his fingers on the table while Loki read, hunched over his book, and Tony couldn't resist the urge to ask any longer. He only had a few months left at this school and he needed to move things along.

“So we are friends, right?” Loki looked up. Tony wouldn't be surprised if he had heard the nervousness in his voice. “Just, you know… checking.” Tony tried to shrug it off but squirmed on his seat.

Loki stared at him.

“If that's what you want to call it.”

And... Loki went back to his book.

_Well, that was helpful._

After the bell rang, the two of them went their separate ways. Tony wasn't sure how he felt at the knowledge that he was already getting on Thor's nerves. He didn't know if he had expected it to take longer or not, but at the end of the day it didn't matter. What was done was done and Tony was prepared to deal with the fallout.

Tony looked for Bruce and Clint when he entered his classroom and went to sit with them once he found them. Tony wasn't feeling happy, but he definitely felt satisfied with himself. And more importantly, he had a clearer idea of where Clint fitted into his plan.

“Today has been a beautiful day, Bruce.”

Bruce's shoulders slumped when he looked at Tony. “What did you do, Tony?”

“Yeah. What did you do now, Stark?”

Tony frowned.

“Why do you always think the worst of me? I didn't do anything.” Bruce shook his head. Clint, in contrast, grinned. “Anything bad, anyways. Because today I did one of the best things you can do for people. I gave hope to a loner.”

Bruce groaned. “What did you do to him?”

“I'm confused. Do what to whom?”

“Of course you're confused, birdbrain, but I'll do you the honor of explaining.” Clint scowled. “You know how you like to bother Thor's brother?”

“I don't bother him!” Clint protested.

“‘Cuz that's perfect. I convinced him to talk to you tomorrow. Am I the best, or not?” Tony said with a dimpled grin and gleaming eyes.

“Seriously?” Clint asked him.

“Sure thing.”

Bruce rubbed his temples. Part of Tony wanted to feel bad for the guy, but he was having too much fun at the moment to worry about him. Clint returned his grin, and Tony knew tomorrow would be as great as today had been so far.

{°•°}

Thor frowned into his food, pushing it around. Throughout the day, his mother's words from the previous afternoon kept coming back to him. _He has been interested in him for awhile now_. Thor had been unable to turn them away, unable to think of something else for more than a few minutes. His teachers had noticed and called him out on it and a few students had sniggered. Thor's frown deepened.

How had his brother grown interested in Stark in the first place? Thor had made sure that people like Stark stayed away from his brother. Surely they knew better than to mess with an Odinson. But it seemed Stark was special. He had messed with Thor and now he wanted to mess with his little brother. Nothing Thor had done to be on top seemed to matter.

 _But of course it doesn't!_ he thought.

How could it when Loki went looking for trouble? Loki wanted to get back at him for more things that Thor cared to count, requested Stark's help, and Stark couldn't help but agree. Thor had no doubt that was what happened. They both wanted to mess with him, uncaring of the consequences. But Stark was sorely mistaken if he thought Thor would allow him to play his little brother.

“I see at least one of you is having fun.”

Thor turned sideways to see Sif sitting next to him. She looked as rested as she would on any other day and Thor's expression softened, wishing he could have stayed longer with her at the hospital.

“What do you mean one of us is having fun?”

She flipped her hair and looked at him with an impassive mask. “Oh, haven't you heard?”

“Hear what?”

“It's for the best if you don't know.”

“Know what, Sif?” He growled. Looking at Sif's blank stare made him grind his teeth. If Thor had been his brother, he would have known that Sif wanted him to be angry. But Thor wasn't his brother. And Thor would not realize Sif's intentions for some time to come.

“Loki was seen talking to Stark earlier today. Your brother has good timing for making friends, doesn't he?” She propped her chin on her fist. “Well, you know, if friends are all they are.”

“What are you implying?”

“Nothing, Thor.” Sif sighed and patted his arms. “But do you really think that after what happened two years ago, Stark isn't doing this for a reason? And what about Loki?”

“What about Loki?”

“If your brother wasn't smart, I would blame it on Stark. But he is, and knowing Loki, I wouldn't be surprised if he resented you for leaving without him the other day. I think he's talking to Stark on purpose. I mean, he knows about Jane, right?” Thor hesitated before nodding. Sif nodded too. “Then he knows this is the best way to get you angry.”

Sif got out her food and Thor turned back to his own, frown returning at full force. Sif was only confirming what Thor already suspected, as far as he was concerned. Some part of Thor thought that what Sif was saying wasn't true, but it sounded right, so he believed it.

Stark and his brother were in for it, because whatever they were planning was not going to work. Not on Thor's watch. Thor would not let Stark corrupt his brother. It wasn't happening.


	5. Chapter 5

It was finally lunch and no one had talked to Loki that day. On the one hand, Loki didn't have to worry about finding another place to hang out. On the other hand, Loki missed having someone he could talk to even if he didn't want to. But to be precise, Loki missed Stark. Just three days ago, Loki had thought he would never have the chance to speak to the other student, and now that Stark hadn't shown up, Loki feared that he had pushed Stark away.

_And that would be just like you, wouldn't it? You can't blame it all on Thor. Who would want to be friends with you?_

Loki sighed. The fact that he had waited for Stark to show up was something that Loki would only admit to himself. Loki had spent the whole time of first recess looking up every time someone walked close to him, so having to go to class without seeing the other student had left him in low spirits. Still, when the bell for lunch rang, Loki had walked to the library a bit faster than usual hoping to find Stark at his table, but Loki had found it empty. Loki wished he could say he had lost hope after that, but Loki continued to raise his head if someone walked in the direction of his table.

But then, when he had finally been able to concentrate on his book, Stark had come straddling into the library with Barton in tow.

Loki's first reaction had been surprise. His eyes had widened and his muscles frozen at the sight of Barton. Loki thought, _Stark is here. He came with Barton. Why did he bring Barton?_ Then came an odd feeling of jealousy at not having Stark to himself. That brought another wave of surprise, but Loki supposed that was normal considering he hadn't had a friend in years. He tucked the feeling away to be (hopefully) examined at a later date. Something about the situation, perhaps Stark's smirk, told Loki that it would be better to not look surprised, so Loki's face turned into the bored expression he almost always had.

“Were you waiting for us?” Stark greeted him with a smirk.

“You would like that, wouldn't you?” Loki retorted.

“Well, duh! I'd like to know you missed me. I missed you." Stark batted his eyelashes.

“Stark can't live without attention,” Barton informed Loki with a snort as he sat in the chair to his left.

“Hey! That's not-"

“I figured.”

“What?” Stark began to protest. “Loki! You're my friend. You're not supposed to agree!”

“We're not friends.”

“Nu-uh.” Stark shook a finger at Loki, and Loki thought that he might have pulled a face at that because Barton snorted again. “Yesterday you said I could call it whatever I want, and I say we're friends.” Loki knew he was definitely making a face at that. There were no friends. Only acquaintances.

“Just sit your ass down, Tony.” Stark obliged with a _humph_. “So… what happened to your face?” This, Loki knew, was directed at him.

“Oh, I am so sorry if my face offends you,” Loki responded with his best pseudo apologetic smile. Barton's brows knitted together and Stark cocked his head in curiosity. Perhaps curiosity of Loki's reaction, Loki thought. “Oh please, it doesn't even look that bad.” Their expressions didn't change. Did they think Loki was still joking? “I do know what you're talking about, and it's barely noticeable.” Why were they still looking at him? “It's just a cut, and I can assure you, you only noticed because you're sitting close to me.”

“Look, man, I get it if you don't w-"

“I don't.”

Barton nodded solemnly.

“But something happened.” It wasn't even a question. Just a statement. Loki thought that if he had to choose between Barton and Stark at that moment, he would choose Barton. Loki had told Stark he didn't want to talk about it. Why, then, couldn't Stark leave it alone?

“Nothing happened.”

“Prove it.”

Loki clenched his hands into fists. “I told you-"

“Tell us what happened.”

“Leave him alone, Tony. If he doesn't want to, you can't make him.” Barton spoke quietly, still with a frown on his face that was beginning to get on Loki's nerves.

“He's my friend, Clint.”

Loki barked a sharp laugh that startled both seniors. “Don't delude yourself, Stark. But if you want to know, fine. I'll tell you.” And so he told them about Thor leaving him in the rain- “and I was just five steps away!”- and up to the moment when his father shouted at him about soaking the carpet. Loki knew it was a weakness, giving in so easily to two people he barely knew, but he had wanted to speak about it so badly at that point. And they would understand, wouldn't they? Loki sure hoped so.

“God, what an asshole,” Stark said after Loki had finished talking. His eyes were gleaming, a thoughtful expression on his face. Loki lowered his gaze to his hands, allowing the silence to stretch for as long as it would. Deep down, this felt like the moment he jumped to justify the whole thing. 

Eventually, Barton spoke up. “Does it mean we're all friends now?”

Loki gaped at him. “Seriously?”

“Yeah.” Barton shrugged. “We can be the Anti-Thor Club or some shit.”

“You do realize how childish that sounds, don't you?”

“Don't worry about that, Lokes. People always complain about how childish I am. It won't come as a surprise.” Stark clutched at his chest looking dejected. “They just don't know how to appreciate the fine things in life,” he said with a dreamy voice. There was a rustling sound to his left and seconds later a paper ball hit Stark right in the head. “Ouch!”

Loki laughed softly. Barton would have cackled if he wasn't in the library.

“C'mon, Stark, it was only a paper ball.” Loki chuckled.

“’S not fair. You're ganging up on me. Me-” he poked at his own chest, “- who brought you together.”

Loki, for the third time that day, found himself surprised about the situation with Stark. After all the trouble Loki had been having with his fellow students, he had believed that he wouldn't have any friends until Thor and his friends graduated at the very least, which is why talking to Stark, albeit begrudgingly sometimes, left him feeling hopeful. He was genuinely enjoying hanging out with him. And Natasha had been right about Barton. He was alright in Loki's opinion. Talking to them was nice. But then Loki would remember they were also graduating this year and that would leave him hollow.

It hadn't even been a week, but Loki had already decided he wanted them around. He couldn't explain what made him so happy about Stark talking to him, but it just did. Loki had liked Barton too, of course, but the feeling wasn't the same. And although he could see himself being friends with Barton, he still felt jealous about having him intrude in his time with Stark. Loki enjoyed having Stark's sole attention and… what was so wrong with that?

{°•°}

Tony felt bad for Loki. He really did. And Tony believed Loki, but was it really enough to make him forget about his plan? Tony wasn't so sure about that. Loki could be lying, he told himself, but Tony didn't believe that. What if Loki was playing him? Tony wondered. He also didn't believe that. Nonetheless, that part that made him second guess himself in everything he did didn't allow him to completely dismiss those thoughts from his mind. It was probably the same thing that didn't allow him to back out of his plan. Or close enough, Tony supposed.

Anyways, shit like that was what made Tony happy to be an only child. And jeez, maybe Howard wasn't as bad as he had thought. Maybe.

_Should I really go on with my plan? I know what Bruce would say, and Loki doesn't seem to be involved in what Thor does, but …I don't think I'm ready to give up so soon. Thor is still a problem, and I've come so far…_

Tony had been lost in his head back at the library until Clint interrupted his thoughts with his ridiculous, although amusing, suggestion of an Anti-Thor Club. It was immature, he agreed with Loki on that, but please, the amount of students who would join that club… yeah, it'd be a lot.

 _No doubt it would be funny_ , Tony thought as he walked through the school halls with a smile at the memories of that day's lunch. The part of Tony that felt bad for Loki was glad to know that he had fun with him and Clint today, seeing as Loki might hate his guts in a matter of weeks.

_I mean, why wouldn't he? That would be too weird._

Students were slamming their lockers shut, filling out of the building in a loud chatter. Tony was not looking forward to returning to an empty house, but at least he would be safe from whatever the other students came up with. Kids were twisted these days. Tony walked in the direction of his car, which he had been able to park close to the school's doors that day. It was a small mercy. The sooner Tony reached his car, the sooner he would be able to drive home.

Tony hopped in the driver's seat and turned on the ignition, the car making a clicking noise each time Tony tried to turn the key. He frowned. The charge light function was present, so that was good. Tony got out of the car and almost slammed the door in his annoyance. Tony brought the hood of the car up and stared at it for a while before looking for what was wrong. Tony just couldn't believe his luck. One of the battery cables had come right off. How did that happen?

 _Weird. Was someone messing with my car?_ Tony shook his head. _No, that's ridiculous._

“Is there something wrong?” Someone asked right over Tony's shoulder.

“Whoa!” Tony turned around to see Loki looming over him with a knitted brow. “Don't do that!”

Loki's gaze focused on Tony. “Do what?”

“Scare me like that! I have a heart condition, you know?”

“No, you don't.”

“No, I don't.” Tony sighed, gesticulating towards his car. “A cable came off, so I'm tying it real good this time.”

“Oh.” Loki shifted a bit where he was standing. “I suppose it'll take you a bit to fix it.”

Tony sighed again. “Not too long, but yeah. I'll probably be the last student to leave the school premises.” He turned back to his car. “Aw, man, I was having such a good day.”

“Okay, then.”

“Wait, what? What do you mean 'okay?' Did you not see my car?” Tony craned his neck back. Damn Loki's tallness. “Did you seriously just come over to say that?”

Loki rolled his eyes as he took out his phone. “Let me call my mother.”

“For what?”

Loki raised a finger at him. “To tell her I'll be late, obviously.”

“Obviously,” Tony repeated in monotone.

Loki side-eyed him. “I also don't want to be the one to tell Thor. Unless you want to, of course.”

Tony paled a bit. That was not part of the plan. No siree. “Nope, I'm fine here.”

Loki smiled. “That's what I thought.” He brought up the phone to his ear. "Hello? Mother?” A beat. “Yeah. Nothing, but I'll be home a little later than usual.” Another beat. “Stark's car broke down.”

“It didn't break down!”

“Yes, that was him. No, I'm fine. But could you tell Thor I'm not going home with him?” There were a few seconds of silence before Loki responded, “We're still at the school parking lot, but you know how Thor gets about Stark.” Another wait. “Thanks, Mother.”

“What did she say?”

“She asked what had happened, what I was going to do, if that was you speaking-"

“Yeah, I gathered.”

“- if I needed Thor to pick me up, then she gave me a small lecture about not telling Thor about my whereabouts, so I told her we haven't left yet. And you can guess the rest.”

“Uh-huh.” But could Tony really know? Tony had lost his mother early on in his life, never had the chance to see how she would react when he went out of the house, so did he know? Tony could only guess from what he saw on T.V. and the like. Hearing his side of Loki's conversation with his mother left Tony with a hollow feeling in his chest. Would that have been the kind of conversation Tony would've had with his mother? Tony returned to working on his car until an idea occurred to him. “Hey! Did you come here so you wouldn't have to ride with Thor?” While Tony thought that it was a good thing that Loki saw him as useful, this was kind of insulting. 

Loki looked at him from where he was leaning against Tony's car, scrolling through his phone, and responded, “It's not everyday that you see a student trying to fix their car. Most would call a mechanic, I think.” Tony stared at him. “Alright. I admit not having to go with Thor is a bonus. Happy now?” Loki huffed and dropped his gaze to his feet, his hair falling around his face in a way that obscured his expression. “I told you. I was curious.”

Tony didn't believe that was the whole story, but he wasn't scaring Loki away by pressing for an answer.

“Okay.” From the corner of his eyes, Tony saw Loki staring at him before hastily returning his gaze to his feet. “I wouldn't want to ride with Thor either,” Tony muttered under his breath.

Loki huffed again. “He'll be all mad about it later.”

“Which reminds me, what did you mean by ‘you know how Thor gets about Stark?’ "

“Get back to work, Stark.”

Tony sniggered but dutifully went back to fixing his car and, soon enough, he was slamming the hood close.

“Could you hand me that yellow handkerchief inside the car?”

“Sure.” Loki opened the car and threw him the handkerchief. Tony grabbed it and cleaned his hands.

“At least now I know why you let me take you home.” Loki got in the car with a long suffering sigh and told him to drop it as he closed the door. Tony shrugged and did the same. After awhile he spoke up, “But seriously though, I can pick you up and drop you off if you'd like that.”

_Why does he have to stare at people like that? It's weird. Like really weird._

“I would.”

“It's a plan then,” Tony said, trying to relax his shoulders. When he parked outside Loki's house, they exchanged numbers. _And finally!_

Before closing the door, Loki said “And Tony…” Tony perked up at hearing his name. “I did miss you.” Then Loki closed the car door and walked up to his house.

Tony drove away with a smile on his face. Today had been a great day in the end.


	6. Chapter 6

When his phone rang, displaying the word _Mother_ in white letters, Thor's stomach dropped with dread. Stark was taking Loki home again. There were multiple reasons as to why that was wrong. The first being the practicality of the matter. Thor didn't have any problems with driving Loki to and from school, which might be another reason. But as Thor was saying, it was ridiculous for Stark to take Loki home because their house was not on the way to Stark's. Thor was willing to bet on it. Maybe Sif, whom Thor sometimes took home in the afternoons, would benefit from it. Although, by that logic, the same could be said of Loki, and that wasn't the angle Thor was going for. Sure, they hated each other since Loki stuck a piece of gum in Sif's hair when he was six, but he was six. He didn't know any better. Probably. And Sif stepping all over Loki's mountains in the sandbox didn't help either. 

The car ride that day was the most comfortable one Thor had with Sif in ages despite Thor gripping the steering wheel with more strength that was strictly necessary. 

Going back to Stark, it was Stark. That should say everything. Thor didn't know how it started, and a big part of him didn't want to know, but he did know that it needed to stop. Loki might think that this friendship or whatever-it-was was in his best interest, but Thor knew Stark's habits, and Loki would not be added to his collection. And the guy still wondered why he was disliked. Unfortunately, confronting Loki again (not that Thor really thought about it as "confronting," but Loki probably did) would mean incurring his mother's wrath. 

Everything seemed to be about Stark lately. Chasing Stark away, Stark and Loki together, Stark being a good thing for Loki, but Thor knew better. Stark didn't. He ignored Thor’s warning, or maybe Sif didn't do that good of a job. 

Maybe this was a passing thing. Something that if Thor ignored would go away as Loki grew bored of Stark. 

That was, as Loki would say, wistful thinking. 

Like the previous afternoon, Loki walked through the door as if nothing was amiss (and Thor supposed that was the case in Loki's mind) while Thor worked on his homework on the coffee table. Like last time, Loki immediately went to sit at the kitchen table. Without a hello, even, Thor grumbled. But unlike last time, their mother was already preparing dinner when Loki sat down. Thor could barely hear what they were talking about, but he was perfectly able to hear their mother shout, “That's wonderful, Loki!” in that gleeful way of hers.

That caught Thor's attention and soon enough he was standing at the kitchen entrance, asking “What's wonderful?”

Loki didn't spare Thor a glance.

“Your brother is finally making friends!” she responded with a beaming smile.

“Is that so?” Thor narrowed his eyes at his brother. He could guess who these "friends" were.

“Yes! He was just telling me about it. You won't have to worry about taking him to school, either.” Her eyes gleamed in the same way his brother's would when Loki was up to something. “He has an arrangement with Anthony for that,” she said in a stage whisper.

“What?”

“Mother!” his brother protested. “I told you we're only friends.”

“What?” Thor repeated.

“I never said anything else, dear.”

“But I know you were thinking about it.”

Their mother hummed in response. Face blank, Thor left the kitchen and returned to his homework. He was unable to focus on it for a while, but Thor preferred to stare at it than having to listen to how fond his brother was of Stark.

~°•°~

As Thor waited for Fandral to come downstairs on this fine Saturday morning, his hands clenched into fists at the memory and the knowledge that his brother would be going on a date with Stark that afternoon. Thor felt so stupid sometimes. If Thor hadn't let Loki in the rain that day none of this would be happening. His brother wouldn't be talking with Stark. Thor just knew it. But Sif had insisted that Thor had to start driving for the hospital right away. He should have waited for Loki, Thor had known that back then, but Sif hadn't cared much about that and his worry made him give into her too easily.

Thor suspected that Loki had blocked his number a long time ago. Thor huffed at that. His brother could be so childish.

Fandral had been able to return home a few days ago. He still hadn't returned to school, so Thor decided to visit him at his house, see how he was doing, finally hang out with him outside of the hospital, and… complain about his brother. Thor's face heated up with shame at visiting his friend just so he could unburden himself from his problems with Loki.

Sif simply wasn't in the mood, she never had much patience for his brother, and Volstagg and Hogun didn't appreciate Thor much when he complained. Fandral, however, liked his brother somewhat. He let Thor complain about whatever problem and then gave him suggestions of how he could fix things with Loki. Thor supposed it was thanks to Fandral that his relationship with Loki hadn't fallen apart completely, but Sif wasn't particularly fond of Fandral’s advice.

Thor didn't know what had gone wrong between him and Loki.

When Thor saw Fandral appear at the top of the stairs, he called, “Are you sure you wouldn't prefer for me to go upstairs?”

“Yeah. The doctor said I have to try moving my legs a bit. Just give me a minute.”

Thor waited for Fandral to reach the bottom of the stairs before offering his aid. “It's good to finally see you out of the hospital, my friend.” He smiled. Fandral nodded as Thor helped him sit on the couch.

“Man, that accident was so weird.”

“What do you mean?” Thor asked with a frown.

“Dunno.” Fandral shrugged. “Weird in the way car accidents are weird, I guess.” He shrugged again. “So, what brings you here, Thor? You have that face that means something's wrong.” Thor tried to protest. “How's Loki?”

Thor narrowed his eyes. “Why do you ask after my brother?”

Fandral gave him a look.

“C'mon, Thor, we've known each other since we were kids. Same as your brother. I know what that face means.”

“I guess you're right.” Thor sat at one of the chairs in front of the couch and rubbed his face. No point in denying it.

“And usually only Hogun and I listen to your family problems.” Thor scowled. “I'm sure your brother likes me best,” Fandral joked.

That was all the incentive Thor needed to tell Fandral his grievances.

After he was done speaking, Thor stared at Fandral with wide, expectant eyes, but Fandral shook his head. Thor's stomach dropped.

“I don't know what to tell you, Thor.” Said person groaned and slumped on his chair. “I have an idea, but you're going to think it's ridiculous.” Thor looked up to see Fandral stroking his chin.

“What is it?”

Fandral shook his head. “You're not going to like it.”

“Tell me.”

“Did you actually try to speak to him or did you demand an answer?” Thor's face went blank and he gripped the arms of the chair. Fandral sighed. “How many times have we gone over this?” he asked tiredly. “This is why Loki likes me more.”

 _How can you know that?_ Thor wanted to ask, but he knew. Loki had been nicer to Fandral lately while being nasty with him, but especially with Sif.

“But why Stark?”

“How am I supposed to know?”

“What is so interesting about him?”

Fandral rolled his eyes. “That he is the smartest student, probably.”

Thor gave him a tight-lipped smile. “First Jane, and now Loki.”

“What about Jane?” Fandral frowned, mirroring Thor's face at the question.

“She picked Stark over me. Same as Loki is doing.”

“Thor, my friend, that's not how I remember it.”

Thor crossed his arms over his chest. “How do you remember it then?”

“Jane told you she wasn't ready to be in a relationship. That's all.”

“And after that?”

Fandral's frown deepened. “Nothing. You stopped talking to her after a while and started planning jokes with Sif.”

Thor sighed. Sometimes he agreed with Loki. His friends were too slow.

“Yes, she said she wasn't ready, and then she was going out with Stark!”

“I don't remember anything like that. I don't believe it happened.” Fandral scratched the back of his head.

“Well, she did!” Thor insisted. “Sif remembers.”

“We'll just ask Sif the next time we see her. Deal?” Thor nodded, sure he was right. “Going back to the problem, what you are going to do is talk to Loki, _no demands_.” Thor huffed. “Try to apologize if-"

“Why is it me who has to apologize?”

“Because he's not going to do it, Thor. That's why you're here. And explain to him why you don't want him hanging out with Stark. Detailed is probably better. Loki likes details.”

“How do you kn-"

“I've tried it, and it worked.”

“Fine,” Thor grumbled. His brother would either start talking to him again or get angrier. But then again, Loki couldn't stay mad forever. It was worth a shot, Thor decided.

{°•°}

The next time they saw Sif turned out to be that afternoon. Since Thor, undisputed leader of their gang, was at Fandral's house, the missing three members decided to join them. It was the second time all five of them would be together after Fandral's release from the hospital.

They were all sitting around the table in the living room eating pizza when Fandral remembered his deal with Thor.

“Hey, Sif!” Fandral called, getting Sif's attention from where it had been in a conversation with Hogun. “Remember Jane?”

Someone sucked in a sharp breath.

She nodded. “What about her?”

“What happened between her and Thor?”

“Nothing. She told Thor she wasn't ready when he asked her to be his girlfriend, but a week later she was with Stark. Said she needed someone more intellectual than Thor.” Sif lifted her shoulder in a half shrug. “Thor stopped talking to her when students began laughing at him for being too dumb for a girl.”

“She was never Stark's girlfriend.”

Sif arched an eyebrow at him. “Careful there, Fandral. You might have hit your head harder than we thought.” She turned back to her conversation with Hogun, leaving Fandral rubbing his forehead.

The Jane Fiasco didn't happen as Sif said. Fandral certainly remembered why Thor didn't enter a relationship with Jane, and now that Sif mentioned it, he could recall the reason why they now messed with the smarter students. But there was no way Jane had been in a relationship with Stark. Stark didn't make commitments. His only girlfriend had been Pepper Potts, and even that hadn't worked out.

Fandral didn't believe that Sif remembered correctly, nor did he know who had started the rumor about Jane and Stark. 


	7. Chapter 7

In the beginning, when Stark started talking to him and Loki had responded in kind, it had been because Loki found he enjoyed the time spent with the other. When Loki had approached Stark the afternoon of their arrangement, it had been out of pure curiosity. But Loki admitted that he had agreed so he wouldn't have to spend too much time with Thor. Just as Loki now admitted that the reason he had agreed to go on a date with Stark was because it would bother Thor to no end.

Thor had mostly been glaring at Loki whenever they were forced to be in the same room, dinnertime being the most common. Loki had been looking for something that would justify Thor's bad mood, because his continued friendship with Stark was not enough. So when Stark asked Loki on a date before dropping him off like it was nothing, Loki saw the opportunity he had been looking for.

_"So, I was thinking... maybe you- if you'd like to go on a date?" Stark shrugged. "Are you free this Saturday?"_

_Loki stared. "Are you seriously asking me on a date?"_

_"Maybe?"_

_"This is awkward," Loki replied before stepping out of the car._

_"Is that a yes?"_

Loki knew Stark didn't mean it like that - he couldn't have - and it was okay. Loki just wanted to bother Thor. Loki didn't much care about Stark's reasons right then.

So, as Loki sat on the sofa waiting for Stark dressed like he would any other day – faded jeans, a simple loose greyish blue shirt his mother complained made him look too skinny – Loki tried to ignore the fluttering feeling in his stomach, reminding himself that it was not a real date. _No reason to be nervous_ , Loki kept repeating in his head. It would be no different from going out with friends. It was all it was, after all. But when had been the last time Loki went out with a friend? Loki couldn't remember at the moment.

Loki jumped when his phone rang. He was waiting for Stark to call him and tell him he was waiting outside. Nonetheless, Loki had not truly expected Stark to show up. The only outcome Loki could see, sitting by himself in the living room, was himself waiting for something that would never happen, knowing that it all had been a joke. But there was his phone ringing, displaying the name _Stark_ from where it lay on the coffee table.

Staring numbly at it, Loki wondered if he should answer or claim he'd been sick later. The idea sounded ridiculous even in his own mind. Loki picked up to say he would be out in a minute.

When he was sitting in Stark's car with the seatbelt on, Loki turned his head to see one of those smiles he didn't like much on Stark's face.

“I see your car didn't break down this time" was what Loki chose for a greeting.

“My god, Lokes." Stark raked his fingers through his, surprisingly well-combed, hair. “You know it didn't break down. How many times do I have to say it? And it only happened once!” Stark insisted, raising one finger for emphasis. “Once!”

Loki let a laugh escape him. It sounded nervous to his own ears. Even if Stark hadn't noticed that, he noticed Loki fidgeting with his hands.

“Nervous?”

“I don't go out much,” Loki responded, turning his head to look out the window in order to hide his reddening cheeks. It was not something Loki liked to admit. “Where are we going?”

Starting the car, Stark hummed. “Where's your sense of adventure, Lokes?”

“Living under a bridge.”

Stark hummed again. Loki continued looking at all those perfect, little white houses he had always hated as Stark drove to whatever place he had chosen for the day.

~°•°~

Laughs, cheers, and cursing greeted Loki as he appraised the rows of machines in front of him. Loki squinted at the neon lights, not able to make out the pictures on the sides of the machines from where he stood besides Stark.

“So?” Stark asked hesitantly, eyes wide open. “Do you like it?”

Did he? Loki wasn't sure. He had never been to an arcade before and he told Stark as much.

“Seriously?” Stark was taken aback. He physically took a step away from Loki, eyes even rounder and mouth gaping. Loki suspected he had a similar expression on his face. “Where have you been? Living under a rock?” Rubbing circles in one hand, Loki shrugged. “Okay." Stark nodded slowly. “I can work with that.”

Stark grabbed Loki's hand, guiding him towards the arcade and making Loki stumble. Loki hadn't expected that. He wanted his hand back. On their way to the coin exchange machine, Loki attempted to regain it. Stark only gripped it tighter.

“I came here once with my babysitter,” Stark told him, raising his voice so Loki could hear him over the bleeps, booms, and gunfire. “I got lost… or more accurately, she got lost. It didn't matter much to my father. I still wasn't allowed to come back with a babysitter again.” He tilted his head to give Loki a soft smile. “I've missed this place.”

“But surely you've come back since then,” Loki said with another soft tug of his hand. This time, Stark let go.

“Well, yeah. But it's a special place I wanted to share with a special someone,” Stark responded teasingly with a nudge of his elbow before counting his coins. Loki took it as another chance to look around. A young boy ran past him with no shoes on, and Loki knew he was staring. Stark chuckled. “Nope. That's not common.”

“So you're telling me you never did it?” Loki asked, mimicking the teasing voice Stark had used earlier.

“Ha, ha. I hate to disappoint you, princess, but no. Never.”

Loki's mouth curved into a smile. “Pity. I'd have liked to see that.”

Stark snorted. He looked at Loki, but quickly averted his gaze.

Tapping a finger against his lips, Stark wondered, “Where should we start?” Close to where they stood, there were a few claw games. It reminded Loki of when he and Thor had been children. Loki had wanted one of the toys inside but had failed at every attempt to get it. The claw kept dropping it no matter what he tried. Eventually, his brother got it for him. It had been his most cherished toy as a little boy. It had been simpler times back then. Farther in, Loki could make out dance pads and… “I think we should start with the racing games. I've always liked those.”

Like before, Stark grabbed Loki's hand, breaking into a run to get to the racing games, making Loki suck in a sharp breath at the still unexpected touch. This time, however, Loki wasn't so sure he wanted the contact to end. Loki hoped he wouldn't see it as a mistake later on.

{°•°}

Tony didn't think himself to be a sore loser, but it was pretty frustrating to keep losing to Loki, who supposedly hadn't been to an arcade before. Tony was calling bullshit. He got a win in here and there, of course, but he was still losing as far as he was concerned. It had been a… nice surprise, actually. But the real problem wasn't so much his hurt pride and Loki's ability to keep him surprised, but the fact that Loki thought he wasn't trying. And God knew Tony was trying.

Early on, Loki turned on him with his lips pressed into a thin line to ask “Why are you letting me win?” Tony didn't want to admit the truth, but Tony suspected Loki would be offended if he kept believing that.

“I'm not going easy on you!” Tony exclaimed, pressing back on the seat. Tony, too, was annoyed. But mostly with himself.

Loki snorted. “Yeah, right.”

“I'm just… I'm out of practice, okay?” From the corner of his eyes, Tony saw Loki looking at him in that way that unnerved him. He was searching for something, and Tony feared it was a lie. Loki laughed at making him squirm. “'S not funny.”

“Whatever you say, Stark.” Loki jumped off his seat before anyone could protest at them taking too long. “What next?”

Tony followed Loki to get out of the way of the next player, looking for their next stop and also away from the gleam in Loki's eyes, which Tony had learnt meant trouble of some kind. Walking on the old black carpet filled with the occasional snacks crumbs and dry spilled drinks spots, Tony wondered if he would miss seeing that gleam when all of this was over.

The next one was a shoot-em-up game as Tony had decided that it'd be too easy for Loki to beat him at a basketball game and Loki rejected his offer to have a go at the dancing pads. Tony figured he would have a good chance at it, and he was technically correct as he was doing no worse than Loki, but neither was he doing much better.

Awe crossed Tony's face, his eyes sparkling with it as he risked a look at Loki. For being his first time there, Loki wasn't doing too bad. Not bad at all, if Tony was forced to admit. Loki might have not been to an arcade before, but Tony would bet JARVIS that Loki played video games. Unfortunately, Tony's supposedly short look put him at a disadvantage. Seconds later, the slamming sound of a hand against one of the machines broke Loki's concentration, causing his hands to freeze on the rifle controller and his head to turn in the direction of the sound. Tony noticed it happened often with loud noises.

“Hey, you're doing good,” Tony called to get Loki's attention. He was pleased to note a flush crept up Loki's face. Giving him his trademark smirk, Tony asked, “You okay, Lokes?”

Loki nodded, mumbling, “Just got distracted."

Tony wouldn't have heard him if he had been a few more inches away.

“It's hard to believe you haven't been here before. You've got to at _least_ have played some video games.” Thankfully, it wasn't hard to distract Loki from whatever was happening in his head. It was obvious it had dampened Loki's mood, and Tony found he hated to see that despondent look on the other's face. When this was over, it would be the thing he hated the most, Tony knew, being the reason for that look, but that's what he wanted. Well, not wanted, _wanted,_ but what Tony had been working for. “Something I know you've tried, ‘cuz it'd be ridiculous if you hadn't, is ice cream.”

Loki pinched the bridge of his nose, something that Tony thought meant Tony was being the most annoying creature in existence.

“Lead the way, Stark,” Loki said as if he were indulging Tony too much. Might as well make something of it.

“Gladly,” Tony responded cheerfully. Loki should have recognized it for the warning sign it was, but, alas, he did not. And where would be the fun in that, anyways?

Tony pulled Loki closer to him by the waist, and exactly as he had predicted, Loki stiffened in his hold, but that was alright, because Loki relaxed just as easily. This was way easier than Tony had thought.

{°•°}

Opening the door to his room, Loki wasn't expecting to find his brother inside, but there Thor was, sitting at the foot of his bed in the semi-darkness of the room.

Loki sighed. He should have locked the door.

“What are you doing here, Thor?”

His brother, who had been hunched over himself, straightened at the sound of Loki's voice. “I was waiting for you.” Loki made his _What for_ face. “I'd like to speak with you.”

“About?”

“I wanted to… to apologize,” Thor began slowly. “About how I reacted to you and…Stark,” he forced out.

Loki's eyebrows rose. “Did I hear that right?”

Thor huffed and kicked a foot out in front of him. “Yeah. I'm sorry.”

Leaning against the wall, Loki asked, “Do I get to ask questions?” Thor bobbed his head. This ought to be interesting. “Why do you hate him so much?”

Thor looked heavenward. “I don't hate him. I strongly dislike him.”

“But why?”

“You know why.”

“No, I don't.”

“Yes, you do!”

Thor lips pressed together.

“Seems my luck’s run out.” Loki shook his head. “I knew it was too good to be true.”

Clenching his hands, Thor asked, “What're you going on about?”

“I'll never get an answer.” Loki threaded a hand through his hair. And he had gotten his hopes up. Pity.

“You also don't remember Jane,” Thor said in a matter-of-fact voice.

“The name rings a bell.” Loki pushed off the wall, moving towards his desk next to the bed.

“We'll just have to go over it again,” Thor responded. Frustrated as he obviously was, Thor told Loki the same thing Sif had told Fandral earlier as Loki arranged pencils into a tower at his desk.

“Never heard that one before.”

Thor gaped. “Are you serious?”

“I knew you'd a crush on a girl named Jane, and that it didn't work out.” Loki brought a pencil up to his face. “So that's why you bully students.”

“I don't-"

“Stark doesn't remember that.”

“How do you know?” Loki turned around to see a disbelieving look on Thor's face and shrugged. Loki didn't know, but Stark would most certainly have a different version, that Loki knew. “You know, Brother, I tried to keep those people away from you for a reason.”

Loki snorted. The memory of the glass bottle fresh on his mind once more. “And you've done a wonderful job, I assure you.”

“I was until you began talking to Stark.”

Giving a mirthless laugh and shaking a finger at his brother, Loki said, “Oh no, you don't get to pull that one on me. They threw a glass bottle at my _head_.”

“ 'Never heard that one before,' " Thor parroted back at him. Loki's temper sparked, but Loki was determined to not let Thor get to him. If Thor hadn't snapped, then neither would he.

“You see, _Brother_ , that day you left me in the rain when I was _five steps_ away from the car -" yes, he still hadn't let that go, sue him “- some people thought it’d be very funny to throw bottles at my head, and it so happened that one of them was a _glass_ bottle."

Thor frowned. “Was that the day Father shouted at you for soaking the carpet?”

The pencil made an audible _click_ when it touched down on the table.

“Good, you remember.” Loki spread his arms and let them drop to his side. This was getting annoying.

“Listen, Loki, I sent you a text to let you know I had to leave for the hospital be-”

“Oh, and the good it did me.”

“Fandral had a car accident.”

That gave Loki pause.

“Why didn't I know that?” Loki demanded.

“Because you're always ignoring me, which is why I had to wait for you in your room.” Thor clasped his hands together, a stupid smile on his face. 

It was clear Thor thought it was obvious, but Loki didn't agree. That had happened more than a month ago. There should be no reason why Loki hadn't heard of it up until now. And it was a shame, really. Out of all of Thor's friends, Fandral was the least annoying. But he was still pretty infuriating.

Loki sat down next to his brother on the bed.

“That's no excuse, Thor. I had a cut on my cheek.”

“I know,” Thor mumbled. Loki swung his legs back and forth, waiting for Thor to speak again. “So, tell me, how's Stark?”

“Infuriating.”

Loki appreciated Thor's attempts not to laugh.

“But you had fun today?” Thor asked sheepishly.

Loki chuckled. “Nice try, Thor.”

“Alright, so you do like him.” Loki nodded even though it wasn't a question. “But why is he talking to you?” Thor asked, almost resigned to the answer. Unfortunately, Loki didn't have one for him. It was the same thing Loki wanted to know. “Haven't you wondered about it?”

“I have.”

“Well, make sure not to forget it.” Thor clapped Loki's shoulder as he stood up to leave the room. “I don't like him.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Don't worry, Thor. Everyone knows that.” As his brother closed the door, Loki decided to go easy on him this once. “ And Thor? It wasn't a date." Thor popped his head back into the room. With a dismissive wave of his hand, Loki clarified, “I was just messing with you,” at Thor's confused face.

Thor nodded and closed the door behind him. Loki had enjoyed their conversation. In the solitude of his room, Loki could confess to himself that he missed his brother. The claw games had helped drive that home. But being around Thor's friends and especially around Sif…

Loki shook his head, reminding himself that there were multiple other reasons why he and Thor had grown apart. He had just gotten lucky today. Kind of.

Why was Stark talking to Loki?

That question haunted Loki through the rest of the weekend. 


	8. Chapter 8

After expending his weekend trying to crack open the mystery of why the hell Stark was talking to him, Loki went back to school on Monday to remember why he disliked people. Loki knew for a fact that no one else at school had the same name as him, and it wasn't that Loki thought he was special, but a name like his wasn't easy to forget. Precisely. Even if it were, Loki knew the other students knew who he was thanks to his brother.

So that Monday, when the teacher announced that he had gotten another perfect score on a test, Loki knew that people raising their head in search of him was supposed to be a joke. Mostly because they were looking in all directions except in the one Loki was sitting. Loki slipped down in his chair, shoulders hunched, and remained in that position until the end of class.

Loki had wanted to be alone that day, dammit. Was that so hard to understand? Being Stark, it was possibly the only thing in this world that didn't compute in his head. Leaving the library? Ridiculous. Just as ridiculous as Stark himself was. At least Stark got the message and kept his mouth shut.

By the end of the day, Loki was still grumbling to himself as he got into Stark's car. His stupid phone's battery had died again. And no, the battery wasn't faulty. It worked fine when he put it in his mother's phone, as Loki told Stark when he got his nose all over Loki's business again. The problem was the charging pin. And fine, maybe the battery was part of the problem too.

“Well, that's easy to fix,” Stark said.

Loki tilted his head. “Is it?”

“Yeah.”

“I don't think you get it, Stark.”

Stark huffed, protesting “What am I not getting? “You're complaining about your phone's battery and I'm telling you it's easy to fix.”

“And who is going to fix it? People are always offering new phone deals and knowing my father, he will prefer to buy me a new one, and then guess what?”

Stark rolled his eyes. “What?”

“He's going to yell at me about having bought me a new phone the next time he gets annoyed with me.”

“Isn't that what parents do?”

“...maybe,” Loki conceded tentatively. It sounded plausible.

“Look, if it's that much of a problem, I'll fix it for you.”

Loki chuckled. “So you know how to fix phones now?”

Stark shrugged. “I might know a thing or two.” Loki snorted. Of course Stark would say that. “Tell you what. You come by my house this weekend and I'll show you. Deal?”

Out of pure curiosity, Loki agreed. If Stark was going to insist and make his existence a riddle for him, Loki might as well get something out of it. And if Stark messed up his phone, well, Loki would have something to hold over Stark's head.

~°•°~

Why had Loki agreed? He was such an idiot. It was last week's Saturday all over again.

Once again, Loki was sitting on the couch, bouncing one of his legs and waiting for a call from Stark, who had jokingly told Loki he would make his life easier by picking him up. Loki's stomach churned. Thor kept trying to talk to him about who-knew-what-now wasn’t helping. Why was Thor even talking to him? Loki clearly recalled Thor glaring at him during breakfast yesterday, but this week Thor hadn't stopped trying to talk to him and Loki's apparent indifference had not deterred Thor in the slightest.

Loki's phone began ringing, startling Loki and making him fumble with his phone. As Loki answered Stark's call, Thor scowled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're here, I take it?" Stark replied in the affirmative and Loki hung up. “I would love to continue our conversation, Brother.” _Even though I have no idea what you were saying_. “But Stark's around the corner.”

Thor waved him away. Loki didn't look back as he rushed out of the house and made a game of not stepping on the pavement’s cracks as he walked towards Stark’s car.

Stark rolled down the window when Loki reached the car. “Ready to see how awesome I am?”

Loki got in, snorted as he pulled on the seatbelt, and replied, “Depends on your definition of awesome.” Loki fidgeted, afraid of making a fool of himself, but he thought it couldn't be any worse than last Saturday.

“You're so mean to me, Lokes. I dunno why I stick around,” Stark said jokingly, but Loki thought it was a very good question.

~°•°~

Stark's house was big. Loki had no other words to describe it. Not that Loki's house was small, but Stark's house was huge. And a bit impersonal, to be honest. It looked like what one would expect to see in a house magazine. Loki didn't see the appeal.

This was awkward.

It always was.

“Well,” Stark said, “I'll show you my lab.”

{°•°}

It had been impulsive. Just like Tony was impulsive, but that wasn't the point. And Tony didn't regret having invited Loki to his house, because that wasn't the problem. The problem was that Tony had felt lonely. He, Tony Stark, had felt lonely. In his own house. And he had leapt at the chance of getting some company.

Tony's father had left on a trip over a week ago and his absence was beginning to get to Tony. Not that his father's presence was that noticeable. Bruce would usually come over throughout the week, but since Tony came up with the plan of playing Loki, which was becoming muddy, Bruce had come over not even once. Others like Clint and Rhodey didn't come often but at least they made themselves at home. Loki did not. Tony was so used to people getting whatever they wanted out of the fridge that it was awkward trying to offer something to Loki.

“I think there's lemon cake in the fridge,” Tony said after finishing with Loki's phone. Loki had been tracing Tony's every movement, and Tony felt he would break if the other didn't look away, sure that his rambling had stopped making sense long ago. Tony didn't know what it was (Optimistic? Self-centered, maybe?), but Tony suspected Loki didn't stare at Clint or Natasha like he stared at Tony.

Tony thought he might have been staring at Loki, too.

“Stark, I swear that if you-"

“What did I do now? I only said that there's lemon cake in the fridge!”

Loki shook a finger at Tony. “No, you said ‘I think.’ "

“So?” Tony had no idea how they had gotten here.

“If you're getting my hopes up for nothing, we're going to have problems.”

Tony jolted upright. Were they still talking about the lemon cake? They had to be. But what if they weren't? What if it was something else like, oh, you know, _Tony's plan_? Yeah. Loki knew and had decided to catch Tony off guard. But it couldn't be. Loki couldn't leave now.

“Do you know, Stark, that lemon cake is my favorite?”

“No?”

“Well, it is, and you can bet I'll make you buy me some if you don't have it now.”

“I better have some then."

Loki hummed in agreement. Tony's breath hitched when he thought Loki was reaching for him, but Loki went for his phone instead. Loki was examining it and Tony realized Loki had been watching what he was doing. Not him.

Tony most certainly did not feel his stomach drop.

Tony stood up from his chair and went in search of the lemon cake. Being outside of the danger zone, Tony allowed himself a breath of relief. They had actually been talking about the cake. Loki didn't know a thing. Tony exhaled again when he saw he hadn't been wrong about the cake and returned to his lab, where Loki was now surveying Tony's projects. As Tony handed Loki the cake and the other gave him a smile in exchange, Tony thought that Loki really didn't need to know that this had started as a joke.


	9. Chapter 9

Since he met Loki a month or so ago, Tony had spent at least one of his recesses a day with Loki in the quiet of the library. Tony was sacrificing a lot for this project. The library, everyone knew, was not a place where you could find Tony Stark. Until recently, that was.

The difficult part about Tony's plan was that he was required to stay silent, and that was much harder than Tony had thought. At first, he hadn't cared about that and tried to talk as quietly as possible, but other students threw him some seriously nasty looks after the first week. So Tony had to control his ever running mouth unless he wanted to be kicked out, which he obviously didn't. Loki would be mad at him if that happened, and Tony didn't want Loki to be mad at him. That would be counter-productive. End of story.

Keeping that in mind, Tony found that his silence was not only required to stay in the library, but that Loki seemed to somewhat like him more when he wasn't talking much. Which was weird, if Tony thought about it. When Tony kept silent for too long, Loki would stare at him in that way Tony hated, but at least this time it was out of puzzlement, Tony knew.

But what Tony knew for sure in regards to his mouth was that Loki didn't care about his ramblings when they were in the car. In fact, he seemed to like them. True, Loki had asked Tony to slow down twice or thrice, but Tony suspected Loki ignored him most of the time, so who cared? Loki wasn't getting annoyed. Unless they were in the library.

The solution would be to go to another place that wasn't the library, right? That way, if Tony wanted to talk, he wouldn't have to worry about angering the other students, right?

Wrong.

Tony had tried to suggest that to Loki the Monday after their date, but he hadn't even managed to finish his sentence when Loki was glaring at him like Tony had said Thor was the best person in the world.

Good thing Tony hadn't tried that before.

Now, three weeks after he had asked to go somewhere else, Tony let his backpack fall to the floor as he scrutinized the scene in front of him. For the first time since Tony met Loki, he didn't see or hear from him for three whole days. For the first time ever, their table at the library was deserted.

To say Tony was confused would be an understatement. He couldn't think of why Loki wouldn't be at the library, but he couldn't say he was surprised. Loki didn't want to ride with Tony to school anymore, was ignoring Tony's texts, and left abruptly on Friday. Tony couldn't remember doing anything to push Loki away. And Tony's confusion only seemed to be growing lately. Or at least in Loki-related problems.

Clint joined them from time to time, at least once a week. Loki seemed to enjoy Clint’s company, and Clint sometimes brought Natasha along, whom Loki apparently admired, so Tony had done something good for Loki after all. Not all bad, see? But Tony had no doubt Loki preferred the times when it was only him and Tony. He didn't have anything to base it on (Loki had a very good poker face, come to think of it), but it was a feeling he got when someone joined them.

The first time Clint brought Natasha along, Loki stiffened when she sat in front of him. Tony pouted at having his seat taken.

“Seems I was right,” she said . Both Clint and Tony sent her questioning looks. A tilt of the head was all Natasha got in acknowledgement from Loki.

Tony didn't like Natasha that much. She kept stealing Loki's attention. She even got Loki to say that she was smarter than Tony and therefore better company. And that did not happen to Tony Stark. Nope. Nobody was smarter than him. There was no better company than him.

…but Tony would never say that to Natasha. Also nope.

The only time Loki didn't bristle at the suggestion of relocating was when Natasha asked. Not that Loki had changed his mind about the library, but it was something.

If Tony needed to get Loki to do something, he knew where to go. Then, Tony remembered that if Loki found out about his original intentions, Natasha wouldn't be needed. It left Tony feeling numb.

The Wednesday things got weird, Natasha grinned like the Cheshire Cat, her eyes twinkling with satisfaction as she peered at Tony and ordered Loki to come. Just that one word: come.

Loki packed his things at once while Natasha shook her head at Clint when he made a move to stand up. Loki left the library, trailing after Natasha, leaving Clint and Tony gaping in their wake.

The next time Tony saw Loki after he left with Natasha was in the parking lot after school. Tony asked him what that had been about and Loki gave him the kind of resigned smile someone would use after being rejected, saying it was a secret. Tony knew that smile well; he could recognize it anywhere. Tony invited Loki to the ice cream parlor (Loki had said it was what he enjoyed the most the Saturday of their date), anything to get rid of that smile, but it only seemed to make things worse. Loki's face scrunched up like he had bitten into a lemon and asked if they could go another day. Tony agreed.

Then, say, halfway to Loki's house, Tony asked if he would like to go anywhere else. Loki shook his head before responding with something that almost made Tony miss a right turn. “I think I'll be riding with Thor again starting tomorrow.”

_ What? Why? I didn't hear that. I heard wrong. Yeah, that's what happened. _

“Sorry, Lokes, could you s-"

“Thor's taking me to school again. Starting tomorrow.”

So, Tony had heard correctly after all. But, why would Loki go back to riding with his brother? Tony couldn't imagine Loki wanting to, so what was happening here? Loki liked to ride with Tony, didn't he?

“Did something happen?” Tony asked gently. Obviously, something had happened. It was the only explanation, but Tony wasn't about to point that out.

“I told you, Stark. It's a secret,” Loki drawled.

A secret? But that's what Loki said when Tony asked what he did with Natasha. Now, Tony was asking about this change in their schedule, so was what Loki did with Natasha related to this? How?

“Ookay. Did you at least have fun?”

“Sure.” Loki shrugged. “It was enlightening.”

It became clear to Tony that he wasn't going to get any information out of Loki, and Tony supposed he should have known that, knowing Loki how he did, but it had been worth a shot. Except that their little exchange left him more confused and with a gnawing feeling at the back of his mind. He would have to ask Natasha about it.

Parking in front of Loki's house, Tony saw a stiffness he hadn't noticed in Loki before, and when Loki turned his head to Tony, his eyes were glazed. It was all so different from when they had come back from the arcade, unable to recall what they had been laughing about but knowing it was something stupid. How could Tony help Loki if he didn't know what was wrong?

“I guess I'll see you at the library,” Tony said, not realizing how dispirited his voice sounded. Loki gave him a jerky nod before stepping out and Tony remained parked outside, watching the house long after Loki had gone inside.

That was a week ago.


	10. Chapter 10

After his talk with Thor, Loki hadn't been able to stop thinking about Stark or his reasons behind what he did. Loki couldn't decide if he wanted Stark to stop talking to him or the opposite as the car rides he used to enjoy became a painful experience. If Loki had agreed to go to the arcade with Stark to make Thor mad, who could say that wasn't the same reason Stark had?

And Stark had acted weird when Loki went to his house, hadn't he?

In the course of those two week, being with the other became uncomfortable. Loki had never liked casual touches, but somehow he'd been able to endure Stark's. Now a simple bump in the shoulder made Loki want to bolt. Before he'd preferred to have Stark's attention to himself, but now Loki knew it meant he had fallen in too deep.

When Barton brought Natasha along, Loki had prepared for the "I told you so" he knew was coming along with the annoyance of having to share Stark with someone else. Admittedly, it hadn't been too bad, and at the present moment Loki was grateful for Natasha. He didn't doubt that he would have eventually thought about it, but Natasha had found a solution sooner. Loki knew she would, and perhaps that's why he asked her what she knew about Stark.

Natasha had asked him why the sudden curiosity, and Loki had decided it would be better to just come out with it, but he didn't know for sure why he had approached her that day at her locker.

Natasha had said she would see what she could do.

Loki had tried to believe her.

When Wednesday arrived and Loki still considered the library a relatively safe place, Natasha stood up from her chair and told him to come. They had more than fifteen minutes left of lunch, and Loki's hope led him to think she had found something about his problem with Stark.

Loki didn't hesitate to follow Natasha.

Walking through the school hallways, Loki didn't bother to ask where they were going. He was curious, granted, but he would much rather wait at the moment. All Natasha had told him was to come, and now that he was out of the library, Loki wanted back. Students were looking at him with open curiosity and that was never a good sign. Anything could happen out in the hallways. Loki knew that very well. But not in the library. Never in the library.

Entering a classroom, Natasha said, “A friend is doing me a favor.”

A favor, she said? Loki tilted his head. “Who?”

“Bruce.”

“Hi, Nat.” Loki turned his attention back in front of him, and what an idiot. How hadn't he seen Bruce standing there? He usually wasn't this distracted. “Loki, still wanting to run away?” he asked cautiously.

“Depends. Are you offering?” No response. Fine. “No. The old man hasn't spoken to me in awhile. Pretty sure he's homophobic."

Loki still held a grudge about his plan being thwarted by Bruce, but mostly about Thor pushing him inside the car after he joked about ending in a whorehouse. Not that walking the streets had been much of a plan to begin with. It had been done on impulse, true. Although, admittedly, there were better ways to find out one was adopted than when one was supposedly being kicked out of the house. How was being kissed by a boy breaking a house rule when he hadn't even asked for the kiss?

“And I haven't seen you in awhile.”

“Well, you know they don't like me...” Seriously, the science club was a bust for Loki.

Natasha clapped her hands together, foreign to the incident. “Let's get down to business, boys.”

Bruce nodded, face scrunched up. “Right. Look, I'm sorry about calling your brother that one time -" Loki huffed “- but he sounded worried, and I'm sorry about not telling you this sooner…” Bruce trailed off, and Loki wondered if they were still talking about the time he'd tried to "run away." Bruce sighed. “I didn't really think Tony was going to do it. Or maybe I did. I don't know.” He shrugged. It seemed Loki's suspicions were about to be confirmed. “He was excited. His plan was to seduce you to get back at Thor for the tomato throwing.”

Loki lifted his shoulder in a half-shrug. “Thought so.”

“I tried telling him not to.”

Loki waved his hand dismissively. “It's fine. I was expecting something of the sort.” Natasha's eyes narrowed coupled with the almost imperceptible tilt of her head that meant she was analyzing him.  _ Let her _ , Loki thought. Bruce didn't look like he believed Loki either. “I accepted his invitation to a date because Thor is a nuisance. Stark taking interest in me for the same reason wasn't farfetched. I only needed confirmation.” Natasha sat down, letting it drop all too easily. Loki would have to be careful about that. "And for your information, my brother wasn't behind the tomatoes."

“I should have told you sooner,” Bruce repeated, ignoring Loki's last comment.

“He wasn't doing too well on the seducing part, anyways, was he? He likes to rant about a lot of things, but…”

“But you liked it, didn't you?” Natasha asked with a teasing smile.

“Perhaps,” Loki responded airily and couldn't help but notice that Natasha didn't pay much attention to his comments.

“You liked him.”

“That I did.”

How could he’d been so stupid? How didn't it occur to him before? No, better yet: how didn't it occur to him to ask sooner? Loki would have saved himself a lot of trouble because even now, having his fears confirmed, he was still looking forward to seeing Stark again, which is why Loki met him at the parking lot after school.

Loki came to regret his decision not long after.

Loki walked over to Stark, shoulders hunched, he knew, well aware of what Odin would say of it. It didn't help him straighten his back. Thinking of the reprimands he had long ago memorized, it didn't cross Loki's mind that Stark would be curious about why he had left with Natasha. Loki should have known better. When the moment of the question arrived, he gave a smile that could never reach his eyes, hoping it wouldn't waver. Truth be told, Loki didn't know what he wanted of Stark, but it certainly wasn't to go to the ice cream parlor with him. The idea of going back to that place, where he'd once laughed freely, was intolerable. Loki cringed at the suggestion. His memories of that day were tainted. Just like that place. Just like the car rides. Everything was tarnished. 

No need to ruin them further.

Loki decided, at that moment, that it would be better to ride with Thor and Fandral and whoever else. It would be easier to bear.

Not really.

Two days later, Loki found himself with Stark in the library (still being safe to go there), and Loki found it wasn't difficult at all to forget Stark was not there because he liked Loki. Stark had been ranting about the incompetence of his physics teacher, like nothing had changed between them, and Loki let his guard down. Stupid.

“I miss you,” Stark blurted out, stopping his rant. Completely out of the blue.

Loki chuckled, his stomach making a somersault at that. “I'm sitting right next to you.”

“Yeah, I s'pose so, but…” Loki lowered his book to the table at Stark hesitating. That never happened. “I miss you.” Stark made a move towards Loki's hand where it rested on top of the book. Loki jerked his hand away and imagined a flash of hurt cross Stark's face. God, Loki really liked him. “I like talking to you. During the car rides, you know?" Tony whispered, barely audible.

Loki couldn't bear it.

He left the library.

~°•°~

The cafeteria was a place Loki didn't expect to find himself in. That's what Loki had thought when he became able to sit somewhere without his brother. That he would never have to sit in the cafeteria again. Loki would miss the library for sure, but he reminded himself that this change wasn't permanent. It was just for a few days. That ought to be enough. But having to give up the silence of the library for the ever present chatter of the cafeteria was not…pleasant.

But that didn't matter. What did was that if Loki didn't expect himself to be here, then neither would Tony. What reason did he have to think Loki would be among the shouting students, scraping chairs, and slamming trays?

Not one.

And as Loki had told his brother, the change wasn't permanent. Loki would sit at the long table farthest from the entrance until he was sure Tony wouldn't look for him in the library again, but Loki hadn't told that last part to Thor. His brother didn't need to know why he was distancing himself from Tony, nor did he seem to care why. All Thor cared about was that Loki was hanging out with him again, which suited Loki fine.

Today was Loki's second day back there, and while his brother greeted him with a beaming smile, Sif’s face made her disapproval obvious with a frown. Loki missed how Tony made him feel wanted, but there was no point in thinking about that now.

Loki had been ignoring Tony's texts throughout the weekend, stupid things like "I miss u, plz talk to me, what did i do? c'mon, Loki, plz pick up." Now, remembering what led him to sit at the cafeteria on that sunny Tuesday, wondering why the weather couldn't match his mood, Loki felt that constricting feeling in his chest again, making him swallow around a lump in his throat. Everyone appeared oblivious to him but Sif, who had her nasty look, yes, but she was sniffing deeply while lifting her chin. She had noticed his misery, and she was savoring it.

Anger rose in Loki like a tide, earlier feelings forgotten, but he would not give Sif the satisfaction of watching him leave. He would not.

And it was all too well that he didn't act on it. As they climbed into Thor's car at the end of the day, Loki sat in the front with his brother, making Sif sit in the back with Fandral. Thor made a passing remark about how Sif’s days of riding shotgun were over, and Sif satisfied herself with glaring at the back of Loki's head. It was perfect. It caused Loki to shift in his seat, slide down and back again, but he knew that soon he'd look back at that moment with fondness. Extreme fondness. Especially after dropping her and Fandral off.

Thoughts of Tony invaded Loki's mind again when it was only him and Thor in the car, his brother humming along with the radio. Loki understood about Fandral, but… when had Sif begun to ride with Thor? Loki wondered how his relationship with Tony would have gone if he hadn't been left in the rain all those weeks ago. Would it change anything if it hadn't happened? Make him more resistant to Tony's advances, perhaps? Recognize the balm of his friendship for what it was? Loki couldn't know. But what Loki did know, courtesy of the distance he put between them, he supposed, was that he missed Tony. Missed his stupid rants, how he insisted on resting a hand on Loki's thigh, the brush of their fingers, how he annoyed everyone in their vicinity.

Loki wanted Tony back.

So, Loki decided he would go back to whatever the other offered him, even if it was just some stupid, fake friendship (was Tony even attracted to males?). That didn't matter to Loki, not anymore. All Loki wanted was more time with Tony, to get what he could from Tony. Feigned affection as it was. Tony would be gone in a few months, anyway. What did it matter?

… but when had Loki begun to call the other Tony?


	11. Chapter 11

When Loki got weird, Tony promised himself that he would have a talk with Natasha. But he hadn't. The idea that Loki needed space had crossed Tony's mind, and Tony tried to give him some, so Tony refrained from speaking with her, convinced that Loki would be talking to him again in no time. But that hadn't happened. And Tony was getting worried.

Yesterday had been another day without Loki in the library, and Loki was always there on Tuesdays. No matter what, he always did his best to attend his book club.

Approaching Natasha at the beginning of English class, Tony knew he wasn't imagining it. There was no way he was. Rogers always had his holier-than-thou attitude around him, but the frown he had was right down disapproving, disappointed even, while Natasha looked mildly curious. Whatever. Tony wasn't there to speak with him. It was Natasha he needed.

And to finish whatever new assignment he was holding in his hands. Let's not forget about that.

Anyhow, that wasn't the most important thing right now. He had more pressing matters to attend to, and Tony was sure somebody out there would agree with him. What Tony really needed to do was speak with Natasha. It was time he did.

It couldn't wait anymore.

Folding and unfolding one of the corners of the paper he had in his hands, Tony didn't know where to begin. God, he should have done this sooner. Tony knew that. Loki was probably sitting in some classroom, feeling miserable about something, while Tony was standing here like an idiot playing with some stupid sheet of paper, having done nothing to help Loki so far.

“Stark? Earth calling to Stark.”

Tony's attention snapped back to the present to notice Clint had joined them. Just like Tony knew he hadn't imagined Rogers' expression, Tony was sure he hadn't imagined the coldness in Clint's voice, something he had never heard before. They knew something.

Taking a seat, Tony cleared his throat. It felt dry all of a sudden.

“So…” Natasha pressed her hands together and tucked them beneath her chin, silently urging him on with her stare. “Don't you think Loki's been acting…a bit…I dunno… odd?”

Natasha's face closed off. Tony winced, not bothering to look at the others.

“Odd how, Stark?”

Oops. Big mistake.

“It's just that…” He was going to get points taken off on the assignment for the creases, wasn't he? “He hates going anywhere that isn't the library, right?” Tony received nods all around, although a hesitant one from Rogers. “Right. And he hasn't shown up this week. He even missed his book club meeting yesterday.” Tony hoped nothing overly serious was wrong. “Loki wouldn't do that.”

Clint snorted. “He would, knowing you'd be there.”

“What's that supposed to mean?” Tony asked, affronted. Couldn't Clint see he was serious? Couldn't Clint see Tony was worried? This was no time for jokes, and one knew it was serious when it was Tony saying it. Something happened to Loki. They knew what, and they refused to tell him. And that was not all, no, they acted as if it were his fault! Tony could see it in their eyes that they blamed him. Which was totally unfair. Tony had done nothing to Loki. Tony just wanted to help.

There was simply no reason for them to be acting this way. Unless…

“Nat, what did you say to him?” Tony asked, alarm palpable in his voice, his agitation growing at the lack of response. “I'm serious, Nat. What did you say to Loki?”

“Me? I didn't say anything.”

Tony buried his hands in his hair, clenching them in the short strand, his breathing coming in ragged. Was it really so difficult to give him a straight answer? At least he got the small fortune, emphasis on small, that was not having to listen to Rogers' patronizing comments.

“Where did you take him then? What did you do to him?” Tony demanded. It wouldn't take him anywhere, but he was unable to control it all the same.

Natasha's attention snapped back to him, and Tony had to admit it didn't look pretty. He chanced a look around. Clint looked no better than her, and Rogers even more disapproving.

“This isn't about what I did, Stark. It's about how immature you are,” she responded furiously. “If you care that much, then ask Loki.”

“How if he keeps ignoring me?”

“You're smart, Stark. Figure it out yourself.”

“Can I at least get a clue?”

“Ask Bruce,” she said with a tight lipped smile before returning to her work.

The frustration and anger that had been thrumming through his veins fizzled out, desperation clawing at him once more. Tony could no longer ignore the possibility that they knew what his initial intentions for Loki had been. Actually, it was sounding more and more likely by the second.

_ Ask Bruce _ .

If that counted as a clue for Natasha, it meant Bruce was aware of what was going on. And if Bruce knew, then he had been involved. And the only reason Tony could think of was that Bruce had told them about his stupid plan.

Them as in Loki.

That was the only thing that mattered. That Loki knew.

Tony was starting to see the appeal of pulling one's own hair. There was no way he was finishing the class activity in time. To make matters worse, he wouldn't be able to talk to Bruce and find out exactly what he had told Loki for hours to come.

_ Ugh, why didn't Bruce warn me? But he did warn me, didn't he? At the beginning... told me not to mess with Loki…. But then I would have told him… _

Told him what? That he had aborted that plan long ago? That he had forgotten why he started talking to Loki? That he was no longer interested in showing people how stupid the Odinsons were? So Loki didn't need to know?

_ Yeah, that would have worked wonders. _

_ Thor's gonna beat the shit out of him.  _

But if Tony had reached that conversation with Bruce, then Tony would have told him how Loki was the only one who kept up with his rants, and how he loved Loki's ability to keep focused on a book, because that meant Tony could look at him without Loki noticing and see all those emotions Loki usually hid away. Tony would've also told Bruce that acting stupid and childish was the best thing he could do because it made Loki laugh the next time he complained about Tony's behavior. Finally, Tony would have still told him that Loki didn't need to know because there was no reason why they should ruin the soft smile Loki had around Tony. Because Tony would bet that smile was for him and for him only.

And that made him happy.

Like really happy.

But that was another thing that didn't matter anymore. Tony had thought he was prepared for the moment in which Loki found out about his plan, or at least tried to prepare for when Loki started to hate him, wanting nothing more to do with him, but Tony had been wrong. He was not ready at all for this moment.

He needed Loki back, but he needed Bruce for that.

Which is why Tony went running out of the classroom as soon as he was able. Tony had to reach Bruce fast, and he was already a week too late. Luckily, there were no teachers around, no one to stop him, as Tony speeded down the hallway, or so Tony had thought until he almost crashed into Thor Odinson. The person Tony wanted the least to see right now. Or anytime, really.

Tony knew his day would only get worse.

“Hey!”

“Hello there, big guy.” Tony prided himself in how his voice didn't falter, but the way his eyes widened and darted around did not go unnoticed. It made the bastard puff out his chest.

“Stark.”

“How do you turn my name into a growl?” And said person growled again. Great. “Ooh, and call me Tony, won't you? We've known each other long enough to be on a first name basis, no?”

Yeah, Thor was not amused. Definitely not amused. How unfair. Loki would have at least rolled his eyes, which reminded Tony that he had places to be.

“So… I'll be getting out of your hair,” Tony said briskly. He tried to side step Thor only to have Sif block his path. Awesome. Someone he hated more than Thor.

“Where are you going so soon?” she asked him sweetly, and Tony decided that that tone didn't suit her at all.

Tony sighed and held his hands up in front of him. “Look, I'd love to entertain you, guys, but-"

“But we need to talk,” Thor interrupted. And, okay, what?

Thor gave him a pointed look, and it got to be ridiculous, but that's the thing Tony found the most surprising about his situation. Like the most scary thing. It looked so out of place in Thor's face. Probably because Tony could only remember him laughing or grinning at something, but mostly at Tony if someone were to ask.

Then, the meaning of Thor's words sunk in, taking Tiny out of his innocent musing rather brusquely and making way for alarm’s return. ‘Cause, let's be honest, there were really only two options here, and they didn't differ much. One, this was going to be Thor's worst joke on him so far, or two, Thor knew about what happened with Loki and was about to kick Tony's ass. Tony was inclined to think the first one was the better option.

“C'mon,  _ Tony _ . No, you stay Sif.”

Thor beckoned.

Tony clenched his jaw. He knew his chances of getting out of this were low, but he'd hoped Thor would let him walk away. No dice. Thor was already walking in front of him, and what he expected from Tony was obvious. Sif's glowering made Tony feel better. It meant his "talk" with Thor wasn't planned, or the part where Sif wasn't part of it, at least. That got to be a good sign, right?

Turning the corner of the hallway, Thor pulled him into an empty classroom, and that was not weird at all. Their conversation just needed a lot of privacy. Shouldn't that door have been locked, though?

“I don't think we should be here,” Tony said.

“Don't worry about it.”

Okay, Tony wouldn't worry about it, but he was going to worry about the way Thor was looking at him. It felt foreign to Tony, being scrutinized by Thor of all people, but it was nowhere near as uncomfortable as Loki's stare. That was good?

Yeah, Tony still hadn't solved that.

“My brother's been at the cafeteria.”

“That's… great?"

“No, that's not great. Loki hates the cafeteria.”

“What's he got against it?”

“Me.”

If Thor had added a duh, he would've sounded redundant.

“Naturally,” Tony agreed.

"You're starting to sound like him." Thor gave him a smile in response. And it wasn't one of his usual grins or smirks, no, it was an actual smile. It was weird. Really weird.

Thor sobered up then. “What do you want with my brother, Stark?”  _ Uh… _ “No, don't answer that. Do you even  _ like _ him?”

“Like him as in…” Tony gestured for Thor to go on. Thor rolled his eyes, and it looked like he was used to this type of antics.

“Just answer the question, Stark.”

“Um… I miss him? Does that count for something? No? Okay, then.” What was Tony supposed to tell him? Tony had hoped that Thor didn't know about his plan, and it sure looked like he didn't, but he couldn't count on that. “I think I like him more than friends?” That came sounding out as a question. Great. So much for certainty. Tony shrugged. “Thor, buddy, that's the best you're gonna get.”

“You don't make commitments,” responded Thor as an observation.

“You're right. I don't. Tried it once. Didn't work out.” That probably wasn't the best answer, but, oh, well. What's done is done. Tony clapped his hands together. “Now that that's done… can I leave?”

Tony had almost reached the door when Thor interjected. Again. “He asked me why I hate you.” And that picked Tony's interest.

“Well, why  _ do _ you hate me?”

Thor slowly shook his head again, but it seemed to be more for himself than for Tony. Not a denial. Maybe to clear his head. Maybe.

“I don't hate you. I strongly dislike you,” Thor said with a hint of amusement.

Was this some kind of joke after all?

“But why?”

Thor chuckled.

Tony didn't see what was funny. Tony, of course, had no way of knowing he was repeating Loki's words, just as he couldn't know Thor had given Loki that very same answer.

“I suppose the name Jane Foster doesn't ring any bells?” Thor asked, face scrunched up.

Tony frowned. “Er, I think she was my partner for a science project, like, two years ago? Why?” Thor sighed, gaze turned downcast, face still pinched. Realization dawned on Tony's face. So, all those comments about Thor being too dumb. “No, no, no. Nothing like what you're thinking. I was going out with Pepper at the time!”

Thor nodded. “Good to know.”

Tony returned the nod. “Good, but I really gotta leave.”

Tony was about to place his hand in the doorknob when Thor called him back. Yet again. Tony had been so close.

“I don't know what happened between you and Loki, but you're going to fix it, Stark,” Thor told him firmly, making Tony turn to meet his icy blue-eyed stare. “I don't want to see my brother moping around anymore.”

Tony barked out a sharp laugh. “You think I do?”

“You don't want more problems with me, Stark” Thor's mouth was set into a thin line, shoulders tense. “Fix it.”

“Thor, what do you  _ think _ I've been trying to do?”

And with those as his parting words, Tony jerked the door open and stormed out into the hallway.

{°•°}

As the bell rang above him, he came to see how pathetic this was. He spent all of his first recess looking for Tony in vain. He could have asked if anyone had seen Tony, but he didn't dare.

Not after what happened in P.E. class.

Admittedly, it hadn't been a big deal, nothing new, but the memory was imprinted in his mind all the same. Perhaps because he knew that what they said was true.

It was pathetic.

_ He _ was pathetic.

A girl and two of her friends, an usual trio, had approached him as he dozed off after the teacher's directions. Last night had been a restless one. He was tired; he didn't see them coming. But, of course he felt the push that sent him tumbling to the floor and falling on his knees. His mind, reeling from the shock, had been unable to process the words being launched at him, but one had been perfectly ingrained: pathetic.

He was pathetic for chasing after Tony, they had said, and he knew it was true.

How lonely could he be to willingly go back to someone who was using him, didn't care about him, and probably didn't even like him?

No, that was not going to happen.

(Although he fantasized some of it had been true. It had to be.)

So, after that wonderful experience and having seen no sign of Stark, Loki decided that enough was enough. Stark was more trouble than he was worth, and Loki would not chase after him. No, Loki would just ignore the fact they ever talked. See how Stark liked that. 


	12. Chapter 12

Finally. _Finally_. His talk with Thor had taken more time than Tony had thought, but he was finally here. It took longer than it should have, but it was okay. Tony was here now.

Tony found himself in a history classroom. There were maps on the walls and books lying around on the tables; the sunlight filtering through the windows was enough to make the space feel warm. For some reason, the classroom gave him a feeling of coziness, even though he never enjoyed this subject. Tony could see why Bruce would be here.

Bruce was sitting at one of the desks in the corner, his brows knitted together in concentration as he tapped a pen against the desk. Hopefully, Bruce wouldn't mind having his crossword interrupted. 

“Hey, Bruce,” Tony greeted tentatively. Bruce looked at him with raised eyebrows. “I'm sorry.” Bruce's eyebrows climbed higher. “I should've listened to you, but I didn't, and now I messed up big time.”

“What are we talking about, exactly?”

Tony sat down with slumped shoulders and dropped his arms on the table. “Loki.”

“Oh,” Bruce said, surprised. “Yeah, I did tell you not to do it.”

“Why didn't you warn me you were going to tell him?”

“Would it have changed anything?”

"Yes,” Tony hissed. Disbelief was plainly written across Bruce's face. “I wasn't going to do it anymore.”

“How was I supposed to know that?” Bruce asked irritably.

“I don't know,” Tony responded in the same tone. “I don't even get why you care.” Bruce's face darkened with those words, and Tony felt a stronger flash of irritation.

“Easy. He's my friend.”

Tony snorted. “Yeah. Right. Best buddies, I'd bet.”

“You know Loki's father doesn't approve of same-sex couples, right?"

Tony shook his head slowly because, truth was, he didn't know much of Loki's home life. Maybe he didn't know that much about _Loki_ at all. Maybe he could even count the things he did know with his fingers. 

“I think you know Loki and his father have a tense relationship," Bruce continued. "And now they're not talking to each other because of you.”

“Because of me?” Tony asked incredulously.

Bruce rolled his eyes. “Yes. You. It's not Thor's life you're messing with. It's Loki's, and he hasn't done anything to you.”

Tony cringed. Bruce was right. Loki hadn't done anything to him, and Tony hadn't intended to cause him trouble at home, just with Thor. Tony could be really stupid sometimes. He knew that. What had he been expecting? Of course Tony was causing trouble for Loki, that had been his plan, after all, but it never occurred to him exactly what kind of trouble he'd be causing. _Brilliant, Tony. Brilliant._ That didn't help matters at all. Tony had always known Loki would not come out of this unscathed. That had been the point.

Why couldn't Tony have met Loki under different circumstances?

“I don't know how you're a genius.” Bruce shook his head. “I bet you didn't know Loki tried to run away.”

“ _What?_ ” Tony's breath was knocked out of him to return in shallow, fast breaths. He felt dizzy. Thor didn't mention anything like that. That was never supposed to happen. “But when? Thor said he's been at the cafeteria.”

“I don't know about that. What I'm telling you happened last year.” A shaky sigh escaped Tony as Bruce's face scrunched up in confusion. “Wait, what did you say about Thor?”

_Right. The bastard almost gives me a heart attack and that's what he chooses to focus on._

“Bruce, _focus_.”

“Alright. Pittsburgh team?”

“What?” Tony looked to where Bruce clicked his pen against his crossword. “No! Not that. Why did Loki try to run away?”

“Oh, Loki got into a fight with his father, and he told Loki to get out if he couldn't follow the house rules.” Bruce grimaced. “Thor said they didn't expect Loki would actually leave, but I don't know what the fight was about.”

“Okay, and how do you know this?” Tony drummed his fingers on the table, lifting an eyebrow. Bruce was being difficult.

“Thor told me. He called all of his contacts that night to ask if they'd seen his brother. Can I go back to my crossword now?”

“No, Bruce. I need details. _Details_.”

Bruce rolled his eyes. “Listen, Thor had my number for some project we were working on, called me because he was worried, I got worried too, and you know how there's a bus stop down my street?” Tony nodded. “Thor asked me to check there, so I did and saw Loki sitting there staring at his hands. I called Thor back, he picked Loki up, and that's it. That's what happened.”

“But how do you know him?”

“Science club,” Bruce said dismissively, going back to his crossword. “Now, stop bothering me, Tony.”

Tony banged his head against the table. Why did everyone have to be so difficult today? Wait, he still didn't know exactly what Bruce told Loki. He also didn't know how to begin fixing this mess. But the former didn't matter. Well, it did, of course it did, but the latter was more important, and Bruce didn't look in the mood for more questions. How could Tony get back in Loki's good graces?

“I need help, Brucie,” he whined, forehead resting on the table.

“With what?”

“Loki.”

Tony heard the _click_ of the pen being set upon the table and straightened in his chair to watch Bruce with hopeful eyes. “I believe you, Tony, which is why I'm going to tell you two things, okay?” Tony nodded his head enthusiastically. “He likes bribes, and I'm sure you noticed he has a sweet tooth.”

“So I bribe him with sweets?”

Bruce hummed. “I think it'll make him more willing to listen to what you have to say.”

{°•°}

It was nice knowing he could make Stark nervous despite the weeks of inactivity. Thor didn't trust Stark, but he couldn't deny that Loki was much less annoying and snappish since he met Stark. His feelings on his brother's relationship continued to be pretty much the same. Thor couldn't approve of Stark, which is why he was delighted, unlike his mother, when Loki announced he would be riding with him again.

His victory, however, was short lived.

For two days his brother sat with him and his friends with a persistent, brooding frown on his face that ruined the easy-going mood between them. Loki was acting no different at home, making family dinners more strained than what they had already become. Neither Thor nor their mother doubted that it had something to do with Stark. Their father, meanwhile, seemed perfectly content with ignoring his brother.

Despite what Fandral would like him to believe, Thor knew without a shadow of a doubt that talking to Loki would only make things worse. And despite what Loki would like to believe, Thor knew his brother well enough to know that Stark most likely didn't even know what he had done. That was a recurring theme with Loki. The culprit usually didn't even know they had done something. Therefore, Thor had never felt happier about someone nearly crashing into him.

Thor didn't doubt that Sif had thought he'd meant something else by “talk," but talk he'd meant just like he intended to have a talk with Sif later. Thor's conversation with Stark had by no means informed Thor as to what had occurred between him and his brother. That wasn't what Thor had wanted to know, anyway. He would respect Loki's wishes to keep him in the dark. Thor telling Stark they needed to talk had been him indulging one of his impulses.

There was something that nothing in the world could change about this, and that was Thor's belief that Stark and Loki had bonded to annoy him. If anything, talking to Stark had solidified that belief. On the bright side, Thor's worries that Stark was using his brother had decreased. It was not like Stark to hesitate, no matter the situation, so Thor thought it safe to take Stark not acting like an arrogant brat as a sign that he indeed cared for Loki. Not that Thor would stop keeping an eye on him. Quite the opposite 

It was reassuring to know Stark planned to fix things with Loki. Surprisingly, Thor had believed him, but he was getting impatient.

Today had been another day of Loki sitting next to him at the cafeteria with that damned frown on his face, and Thor would have gone mad if he hadn't spent half his lunch wondering when Stark would show up and the other half thinking about how to go around talking with Sif. He had spent two years thinking poorly of Stark, and not too good of Jane, due to what Sif had said, to what she had made him believe.

Fandral had been right. Right about Loki and right about two years ago. Believing in the words that came out of Stark's mouth hadn't been too difficult after all, but Sif's were going to be a completely different matter from now on.

Did he feel betrayed? Obviously.

Just like Fandral, Thor had known Sif since they were children. Thor had never felt that he should distrust or keep anything from her. But that had clearly changed, and Thor hadn't even suspected it had. Loki was right on something. He was gullible. Evidence pointed to that.

But what if Sif believed it was true?

It wasn't her fault. It was Thor who had believed her.

Thor hadn't lost hope that Sif thought it was the truth as he himself had, but he couldn't ignore how she was constantly wrong about things lately. Sif wanted their group to stay as it always had been. So, Thor not only felt betrayed, he hated doubting his lifelong friend, but this was something he had been discussing with Fandral for awhile, and what Sif had been saying didn't fit.

It was not Stark he trusted, no, but his brother's word and Fandral. Even Hogun who didn't involve himself in these things remembered things like Fandral did. Volstagg claimed he didn't remember.

Sif was lying to keep the group the same. That had to be it. Why else would she lie?

But why would she want to push his brother away from him?

It was not just about Jane and Stark. It was about Loki, too. Thor was finally fixing things with his brother. He couldn't let Sif get in the way of that.

In the end, Thor wasn't sure if he wanted to talk to Sif. He feared he wouldn't be able to believe her.


	13. Chapter 13

The drive home was an uncomfortable affair, the tension tangible between the car's occupants. Fandral had tried, Thor would admit, but neither him or Loki were interested in conversing. Having Sif sitting behind him glaring at Loki didn't help him make up his mind about her, and certainly didn't lift his spirits. Loki wasn't very helpful either. To make matters worse, Thor had expected Stark to do something before the end of the day, but Thor had seen no sign of him. Couldn't Stark hurry up?

As soon as Sif entered her house, leaving only the brothers in the car, Thor pressed his forehead against the steering wheel. making the car honk. His stomach was rebelling against the stress of the day. Couldn't this be over now?

He comforted himself with the knowledge that he'd have an outlet for his frustration if Stark didn't appear soon.

The rest of the drive was easier to manage, but their arrival made Thor's skin itch again. Their mother insisted they both could do their homework in the living room under the sole excuse that they should spend more time together. Thor didn't mind; he worked on his homework there all the time. Loki, on the other hand, was displeased about it, frown deepening. It was no secret to Thor that he preferred to be alone.

Thor was chewing the top of his pencil when the doorbell rang. Their mother called from the kitchen for someone to get the door. Were they expecting someone today? Could it be Stark?

Thor glanced at the kitchen to see their mother chopping vegetables, then at Loki doodling on his paper. He sighed. It would have to be him who opened the door.

He pushed himself up and walked to the door, opening it to reveal-

{°•°}

“Hi, big guy,” Tony greeted cheerfully.

“Stark, how nice of you to join us,” Thor said a little too loudly for Tony's liking. His face seemed to be stuck between relief and worry as his eyes darted around. Tony thought it odd until he remembered what Bruce had said about Loki's father. 

“So,” piped Tony, “is Loki home?”

Thor turned around and for a moment Tony thought he was going to close the door on his face. Instead, he called, “Loki, someone's looking for you!” Tony cocked his head. He didn't hear a reply. Thor plastered a smile on his face. “Give me a minute.” Once more, Tony feared the door would be closed but was later surprised when Thor walked back into the house, leaving the door wider than it had been before.

Tony shifted on his feet, trying to get a better look inside. He toyed with the straps of the bag he was holding. His pulse raced, feeling like he might throw up if someone didn't come out soon. Even though Thor left the door open, Tony doubted someone would come out again, much less Loki. Then, he heard someone shout, “Thor, what're you doing? Stop!”

Had that been Loki? A thud accompanied those words, then a crash, and Tony winced.

He barely heard a softer voice say, “No, not like that, dear. Hold him by the arms.”

What was going on in there?

Thor appeared back on his field of vision, breathing hard and dragging something big and heavy behind him. Tony's eyes flew open when he realized that something was Loki.

“Ouch! My head!” Loki protested when Thor dropped him in front of Tony, hitting his head against the floor.

Thor snorted. “Listen to your big brother next time.”

Loki glowered at Thor's retreating back from where he laid sprawled out on the floor, rubbing the back of his head. Did Tony somehow travel to an alternate universe?

“Uhm… what just happened?”

Loki hissed. “What do you think just happened?”

“You were, er, dragged through the floor?” Loki scoffed. Not a good way to start this conversation. “Are you going to stand up?”

“No.”

Okay, Tony would just have to sit next to him. He shook the bag out in front of Loki, who scowled in return.

“What do you want, Stark?”

“To talk to you.”

“Ah, but I don't want to speak with you.”

“So here's the thing, Lokes, I said  _ to _ you. Not  _ with _ you.” Loki looked like he wanted to throttle him. That was progress, in Tony's opinion. He shook the bag again. “I brought ice cream.” Loki arched an eyebrow. “And lemon cake.”

Loki extended his hands with an earnest expression that returned to annoyed when Tony shook his head and hid the bag behind his back.

“Nope,” Tony said, making the p pop. “You gotta listen to me if you want them.”

Loki shook his head. “Lemon cake first.”

“I didn't bring a fork.”

“That's shortsighted on your part.”

Tony didn't deny that. The time had come to explain his actions and Tony didn't know how to begin. Every time he tried to think about what he would say once Loki was in front of him, his heart thumped with nervousness and the fear that Loki would reject him. Tony was tongue-tied and Loki, like the asshole he was, crossed his arms over his chest, expectant.

Tony drew in a long breath. “I know what Bruce told you, and I don't deny it. I know a sorry won't cut it, but still, I'm sorry.”

Loki pushed himself up from the floor, sitting cross-legged to face Tony. He was poker-faced, and  _ why _ did he have to stare at people like that? “Can I have my ice cream now?”

“I'm bearing my heart to you, and that's what you're worrying about?”

“Well, yes,” Loki replied matter-of-factly with grabby hands.

And fine.  _ Fine _ . If that's all Loki wanted, then great. Tony would give him the stupid lemon cake and leave.

“Want me to leave?”

“That would be wonderful.”

Great. Awesome. Wonderful. Tony thrust the bag into Loki's hands and stood up. What had he been thinking by coming here? Of course Loki couldn't be bothered to give a shit about what he had to say. Never mind it was Tony who started this. Tony kicked a few rocks along the way, shoving a hand in his pocket to search for his car keys. Coming here was a mistake.

“I knew,” Loki called, making Tony stop dead in his tracks. “Well, not precisely, but I suspected it was the reason why you took interest in me.” Tony glanced back to see Loki playing with the cake's plastic lid, not looking at him. “I said yes to going on a date for the same reason you were talking to me.”

Tony walked back to the house. “At the library, when I said I missed you, I meant it, Loki. I really did. And I was worried when you ignored my texts, so don't think about doing that again. Got it?”

Loki shrugged. “Who says I forgive you?”

Tony took a measured step forward at the tears welling up in Loki's eyes as he bit his lips. Tony's posture slouched. He didn't imagine his chest could clench like this at the sight of Loki. It was suffocating.

“All the ice cream and cakes I can buy you?” Tony asked, voice wavering.

“So you plan to buy my forgiveness,” Loki replied in monotone. 

“What? No, I didn't mean it like that.” Loki arched a brow, making Tony scratch the back of his neck as heat rose to his face. "Maybe a little?"

“I like that plan.”

“Wait. You do?”

Loki nodded. Tony feared his knees would give way beneath him from the rush of relief coursing through his body. But then, the little bastard in front of him had to raise his finger indicating that something else was forthcoming.

“But you have to start all over again.”

That was it? Tony could do that. Of course he could. No problem.

“But we're hanging out in the library again, right?”

“Sure.”

“Finally!” someone from inside the house shouted.

“Was that Thor?”

“Ignore him,” Loki said with an eye roll.

This definitely had to be an alternate universe.

Loki stood up in one fluid motion, still chewing his lower lip. “I would invite you to come in, but…”

“Yeah, no worries. I get it.” Loki sighed. “I'd give you a hug, but I don't think you'd like that.”

Loki's expression turned pensive before nodding. “I would. Like the hug, I mean.”

Tony grinned, swiftly moving to where the younger student stood to envelop him in a hug, holding him tighter until the other's arms wrapped around him too, giving Tony an awkward pat on his back. 

“And now you won't have to live under a bridge if you wanna run away. You'd stay at my house. It's a win-win situation.”

Loki gave Tony a playful shove. “You had to ruin the moment.”

And Tony laughed.

Tony had months before having to leave for college. Enough time for doing things right with Loki, and Tony would make sure they enjoyed every second of it. In fact, he would be around Loki so much, it was gonna be Thor who got sick of him. Not Tony of Thor. Nah, this way was going to be so much more fun. Tony couldn't wait. 


End file.
